A Love Lost
by Thefaultinourstarfish
Summary: What if Katniss was really pregnant when she went into the 75th games? This is my twist on what would happen.
1. Remembering

**A Love Lost**

* * *

><p>I stare down at my feet, not wanting to look around at the home that used to be mine. I watches as some ashes blew onto my shoes, then quickly blew away. Just a month ago, The Capitol bombed District 12, the place I call my home. Just about everything was destroyed, except for the Victor's Village. I'm not sure why though. The authorities in District 13 didn't want me to come here. But I insisted. My stomach started to get bigger. I was gaining weight, even though I never ate hardly anything anymore. I refused. Because, someone I grew to love, Peeta, was gone.<p>

I can't begin to imagine what they are doing to him in the Capitol. Torturing him, maybe he's already dead. But I need him to come back. He still doesn't know I'm pregnant…I found out the first week in 13. I didn't even know when Peeta said I was pregnant in the interviews for the Quell, that he was telling the truth. Then I hear Gale's voice on my headset they insisted I wore.

"Do I need to come down?" He asks. He's up in the hovercraft, watching me, and making sure I stay safe. I was crouched down, with my head in my hands. I probably looked like I would have a meltdown. But I wasn't going to, so I simply told him "No, I'm fine." I leave my torn down, and covered in ashes home, and head towards the town. I walk by all of the town buildings, the Florist, the Grocer, and of course, the Bakery. Peeta and his family lived here, Peeta lives in his house in the Victor's Village now. And all of his family didn't make it out in time, so they are all dead, and he probably thinks it's my fault.

Gale saved many people of District 12's lives, including my family, and his. But Peeta's didn't make it. The survivors ran into the woods, and a hovercraft brought them all back to 13. Peeta would have nothing to come home to, except for me…

It was too much. Everything here was. I darted towards the Victor's Village and slipped inside my house. "What am I going to do?" I whispered to the walls. I really didn't know. I hear many people talking to me on the headset now, Plutarch, His assistant, different leaders, and military officials, but not President Coin, The President of 13. She is very uniform, and wants me to be the symbol of the rebellion. The Mockingjay. Then I look around my house, being quiet, just because it doesn't seem right to sound loud. Yesterday, as I was leaving a room, I heard coin mutter something. "I told you we should've rescued the boy first." Meaning Peeta, but they managed to rescue me, Finnick Odair, and Beetee. I pick up a few things on my way out of the house. A photo from my parent's wedding: A blue hair ribbon for Prim: And my family edible plants book. I accidently drop the book, but quickly shut it before the tears come. It opened to a page with yellow flowers on it. Peeta painted those flowers. I couldn't dare look at them without crying in a corner somewhere. I close the book and pick it back up.

I turn to leave and see the world's ugliest cat in the kitchen doorway. I squat down next to Buttercup, and scoop him up In my arms. I run up the stairs to my room and find a white rose in a vase of flowers on my dresser. Snow sent it to me. I run back downstairs, grab my game bag, and then swing out the door. The hovercraft drops a ladder down, and I grab a hold onto it. Gale helps me when I reach the hovercraft. He asks me if I'm okay, and I tell him I'm fine. We arrive back in 13 in about forty-five minutes. I live in Compartment 307 with my Mom and Prim. During the day I usually ignore the schedule I have tattooed on my arm. Every morning you get your schedule scanned on your arm for the day. But I pretty much ignore it. I walk to my door with the numbers 307 printed on them, and wonder what to say to my mother and sister.

They are in the Compartment for Reflection, which is a half hour before dinner, practically free time. I put my game bag on the table when I walk in and open it. Buttercup jumps out and Prim lays on the floor and plays around with him. He started hating me a little less. Then Gale comes in and tells me to head to Command with him. I obey, and we walk to the Command room. When I arrive Everyone is watching a television screen. Just Propaganda, then a message from Snow, And then Caesar Flickerman appears, about to host an interview. My mouth lets out a sound between a groan and a gasp when I see his guest is Peeta.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is my new story! I used a lot of this stuff from Mockingjay, and I will mostly use my own material, but I started it off with the beginning of Mockingjay…Kinda.**

**So, Review! I will update weekly. Maybe earlier if you guys ask(:**

**Bye!**


	2. CeaseFire

**A Love Lost**

I dash towards the screen, stepping out in front of everyone and rest my hand on where Peeta is. I look deep into his eyes, and notice he isn't hurt. Not even bruised. He looks to be in perfect health. I was expecting to see a beaten and tormented boy, man. He isn't a boy anymore, and he looks more like a man. Caesar settles into his chair, and looks up at Peeta.

"So…Peeta. Welcome back."

Peeta gives a weak smile, and then says "I bet you thought you'd never interview me again."

"That's true." Says Caesar. "I don't think anyone thought after that night before the Quell you were coming back."

"That wasn't the plan." Peeta says with a small frown.

Caesar leans a little bit towards Peeta. "Everyone knew what your plan was Peeta, to sacrifice yourself to save Katniss and your child."

"Exactly." Peeta said, stroking his hands up and down the armrest on the chair. "But other people had plans as well." _Yes they did_, I think to myself. Did Peeta know about the rebels? Did he know this was arranged from the beginning?

There was a long silence, until Caesar finally spoke up.

"So, how was that last night in the arena? Help us sort a few things out."

"You have one wish in the arena, and you have to hold onto that wish. Yes, my wish was to save Katniss, and help her survive." He didn't mention saving the baby. He really doesn't know. We have to get him back, he has to be able to meet his daughter when she arrives in 7 months. He has to be here. He has to. " I regretted not running away by ourselves like we had discussed earlier that day. We were too busy with our allies and the others. I should have never let her out of my sight!" he bursts out. "That's when I lost her."

"I heard her calling my name, and I tried to reach her, but the force-field blew out." Peeta says.

"Katniss blew it out." Caesar adds. "As if she was part of the rebels' plans all along."

"She didn't know what she was doing!" Peeta bursts out. He was trying to protect me. Because that's what he and I do, Protect each other. I felt a tear trickle down my face. Then Peeta gets up on his feet, looking down at Caesar. His fists are clenched, and then he puts them on the arm rests of Caesar's chair. "And what was it part of her plan for Johanna to nearly kill her? For the electric shock to paralyze her? To trigger the bombing?" Then he started to yell. "She didn't know, Caesar! Neither of us knew anything! We were just trying to keep each other alive!" Caesar puts his hand on Peeta's chest to try and calm him down.

"Okay Peeta I believe you." He says.

"Okay." Peeta says, pulling his hands off Caesars chair and running them through his hair. Then slumps back into his chair. They ask about Haymitch, which only makes Peeta seem more upset, then he asks about the war.

"I want everyone watching-whether you're on either side- Just think about this. Is this really what you want to do? Kill ourselves off completely? I hopes of what?"

"I don't….I'm not sure I'm following." Caesar adds.

"I'm calling for a cease-fire." Then he asks to leave. Caesar bids everyone a goodnight, then it's over. It was all too much though, So I decided to leave the Command room. As I ran out I heard Coin say "You have not been dismissed Soldier Everdeen." But I ran away anyways. I heard some commotion as I left, but I didn't turn back. I run towards one of my hiding places. Tears streaming down my face. I run into a supply closet, and sink to the floor. I put my palms on my cheeks, and just cr. "You're Alive." I mumble. Peeta isn't dead. He's healthy, and I couldn't be happier. But, I just needed to cry, It might just be my hormones, but I wanted to let it all out. Gale then steps in with a bloody nose, and slides down next to me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I got in Boggs way." He says, wiping the blood from his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"They're going to punish you." I say looking up at Gale.

"Already did." He says holding out his wrist that no longer has his comminicuff on it.

"Sorry Soldier Hawthorne." I say back to him, smiling.

"It's alright Soldier Everdeen." We both laugh after he says that. And I start to think, _what am I going to do?_

"So, a cease-fire?" Gale says, breaking the silence.

"We can't do that. He doesn't know what they did to Twelve." I tell him. Peeta doesn't know, and he doesn't know his entire family is dead. He also doesn't know he's going to be a father. Gale doesn't even know I'm pregnant. I have to tell him, Now.

"Gale…" I trail off.

"What is it?" He asks, looking a bit concerned.

"I'm going to be the Mockingjay." I say firmly.

"Well that's good news." He replies.

"…And I'm pregnant."


	3. Stay Alive

** A Love Lost**

"I wasn't going to let anyone know. Only the doctor, you and me know Gale. You can't tell anyone. If you do I won't be able to go on any propos, or do anything. What If they have a rescue mission for Peeta soon? Then I won't be able to go. You cannot tell anyone." I tell Gale after telling him I'm pregnant.

"Wow." Gale says. "It's a lot to take in."

"Yeah, it is. I'm pregnant." I say. I just feel like I have to repeat it over and over to be able to fully comprehend this, I'm pregnant. I really am pregnant.

"_He_ is the father right?" and by _He_, he means Peeta.

"_He_ has a name you know." I tell him sounding annoyed. "And Yes, Peeta is the father."

"Well, then. Thought you were never going to have kids Catnip.." Gale says, anger seems to fill his voice.

"It's not like this happened on purpose." I tell him. I look up at him and he has rage in his eyes, he is really angry.

"How do I not know that, huh Katniss?" He says standing up. I stand up with him. He turns to look away from me.

"It's not like that Gale!" I yell at him. He turns back facing me and moves closer towards me.

"How do I not know that Katniss! You said you didn't love him. I loved you! I DO LOVE YOU! And you go away and get pregnant from HIM? What is wrong with you?" Gale exclaims. I fell like crying even more now. _Way to help me in a time of need Gale,_ I think to myself.

"What's wrong with me?" I ask him. "I told you I pretended for the games, yes. But guess what Gale? I do love him! He treats me ten times better than you ever will! And I told you I wouldn't have kids, but look at me now! I'M PREGNANT!" I scream at him. My at first my voice sounded pained, but now I'm furious with him.

"Just whatever Katniss! Go waste your life with Bread Boy, Hope you have a nice life!" He says harshly, but softly. He storms out of the Supply closet, and I sink back down to the floor. I sit there, against the wall. No one to comfort me, No one knows what I'm going through, except Gale. And there is no way I'm going to go talk to him after what just happened. I sit there, and eventually end up laying on the cold tilled floor. I start to do something I never have done before. I wept.

I cried, sobbed really, and just let everything out. Things rolled through my head, over and over.

My name is Katniss Everdeen.

I am 18 years old.

Why am I not dead?

I should be dead…

And I'm pregnant

The father of my baby is in the hands of the Capitol.

My best friend and I just got in a fight.

I need Peeta to comfort me.

And I hope he will be okay.

Things like this just stream through my mind, again and again. The I say everything out loud. I lay there, on that floor, and realize I need some sleep. I slowly stand up off the floor, and sneak out of the closet. I run towards the elevator, and push the button for my floor. I walk to the compartment with the numbers 307 written on it, and step inside. No one was home because it was dinner time. Everyone was in the Cafeteria. I lay down on my bed, and eventually drift off to sleep.

_~Dream Time~_

_I'm standing in a church. Rows and rows of people fill up all the benches. I look down at what I'm wearing, and find a white dress. I see two double doors in front of me, and Haymitch's arm through mine. The two doors open up and I hear music. Haymitch pulls the veil on my head, over my face. Then he re-hooks his arm to mine. We walk down the aisle, until we reach the altar. I then she two hand start to lift from the person in front of me's side. _

_They pick up the bottom of the veil, and drape it over the back of my head. I close my eyes before the veil was off, and then open them. I'm starring right into Peeta's eyes. I can't help but have a huge smile on my face. He's smiling widely too. The preacher finally gets to our I do's. We both say the, smiling like idiots, and he asks if anyone objects for us to be wed. Then I see Snow, stand up from his seat. He walks into the aisle, and right next to Peeta._

"_I object." He says then turns to me. _

"_You didn't convince me…" He whispers very snake-like in my ear. Then he pulls out a sword and stabs it through Peeta's body._

"_NOO!" I scream. Running over towards Peeta._

I jolt up in my bed. It's only 11 o'clock at night. Everyone recently has fallen asleep. I lay on my bed, drenched in cold sweat, and Lay down staring up at the ceiling.

"Please stay alive." I mutter as I shut my eyes again.

* * *

><p>AN: SO there you go! Chapter 3!

Please Review, and If you have any ideas, tell me! REVIEW :D


	4. She Crept up on Me

**A Love Lost**

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning and my mother and Prim are already gone, probably working at the hospital. I sit up and let my feet dangle over my bed. It's time to go tell Coin I'll be the Mockingjay, but I hope she doesn't find out I'm pregnant…I'll start showing within a month. Hopefully I can convince her to have a rescue mission before then. I want to be there when we rescue Peeta and Annie, and Johanna. I have to be there. I need to see Peeta, and I'm the reason they are there. I deserve to be able to save them.<p>

I get out of bed and take a shower. The showers here aren't as confusing as the Capitol showers, but still are a bit weird. I undress and step into the shower. The water hits my back, and I feel better than I did a few minutes ago. I like to think in the shower. It just helps because I'm by myself, and it's relaxing. I also do sing in the shower. Peeta always said he loved my voice, that it made birds stop and listen. I didn't really think so, but it's comforting to sing in the shower. It reminds me of my father. I always heard him sing this one song, The Hanging Tree. I used to sing it when I was young, until my mother had forbid me from singing it. I didn't understand the song then. But I do now.

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

I sing the words softly and sweetly, just as my father did. I don't like to cry in the shower though, I just can't seem to do it. I'm not sure why. But I just can't muster up the sadness while in the shower, It's to relaxing for me.

I step out of the shower and dress myself in the 13 uniform. I then over to the wall, and stick my arm into the hole where my schedule is temporarily tattooed on. After I get my schedule, I open the door and walk to the elevator, I'm going to see Coin.

I'm going to be the Mockingjay.

I decided it's best to do this privately, because I don't want it public yet. Only Gale and I know, and soon Coin and everyone will. I'm going to fight this war. No matter what.

I go up about 3 floors before walking into Coins office. She is sitting at her desk when I walk in.

"Hello Soldier Everdeen." She greets me, nodding her head as I step in.

"Good morning President Coin." I greet back to her.

"Anything you need in particular?" She asks, setting a book on the shelf behind her.

"Yes." I state. "I'll be the Mockingjay."

"Well that's good news." She says, turning away from the shelf to face me. "Anything else?"

"We are going to set up a rescue mission to save Peeta and the others this week." I demand, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Well I don't see how we ca-" She says but I cut her off.

"No! We will do that this week or you can find a new Mockingjay!" I yell at her. I might sound like a spoiled brat right now, but I need all 3 of them back this week.

"Okay. I'll see what can be done." She says, and I turn to leave.

I walk out of her office and to the Cafeteria, breakfast time. I step through the double doors and wait in line for food. As I grab my tray I see Finnick and Gale sitting at a table. I can't sit with Gale. Me and him just had a huge fight yesterday. I start to walk over, but turn to leave to another table by myself. Then Finnick calls my name, and waves for me to come over. I take a deep breath and walk over to the table. I sit in a seat directly across from Gale, Finnick in between us.

"Hello Katniss." Finnick says, taking a big gulp of orange juice.

"Good Morning Finnick." I say back to him. Gale just sits there staring down at his food, not saying a word.

"What have you been up to, Girl on fire?" He asks.

"I just told Coin to set up a rescue mission this week." I tell him. "For Peeta, Johanna, and Annie." He smiles when I say Annie.

"I miss her." Finnick says, looking down at his tray. "An awful lot."

"I know. I miss Peeta too." I say back to him, and with that, Gale grabs his tray and sulks off. Guess he doesn't even like me mentioning Peeta anymore. Gale can hate me all he wants to now though. I'm still mad at him.

"Finnick?" I ask him, thinking about him and Annie.

"Hmm?"

"When did you fall in love with Annie?"

"I didn't" He says. Then he adds "She crept up on me."

* * *

><p>AN: So there you go!

I'm really glad you guys like this story so much! Ideas or suggestions, always help.

Review and Favorite!


	5. Surprising

** A**** Love Lost**

* * *

><p>The next morning I wake up, and everything is how it usually is. Except I'm meeting Beetee down in special defense tonight, he created a new bow for me. I still haven't talked to Gale though. I don't know If we will ever talk again. But we need to push those things aside for Peeta, Johanna and Annie's sake. I'm not going to ruin the mission by getting myself killed because of Gale.<p>

Later that day I go down to the Special Defense level to meet up with Beetee. When I walk in he's sitting down at a computer working on "confidential" things.

"Hey Beetee." I greet him. He looks up from the computer.

"Oh Hello Katniss."

"So you have my new bow?" I ask him. He nods his head and stands up out of his chair, then leads me over to a display case. He opens it up and there is a beautiful black bow.

"Oh." I say in admiration. It's marvelous really, Then it hums sort of.

"What's it doing?" I ask Beetee.

"It's saying hello, It recognizes your voice."

"My voice?"

"Only Your voice." He adds. Then he explains how it works, how It's not only for looks, and a bunch of neat things about my bow. I nod and thank him for creating this bow for me. He says no problem, then I step out of Special Defense. Before I leave I heard Beetee mutter something under his breath, It was something like, "Congratulations by the way." I simply ignore it, and walk back up to my room. I get a couple weird glances in the hallway, but ignore that too, and lay down again, once back in my room. I really need to talk to Gale though, I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, and act like we have never met. Then it hits me.

Gale announced I was pregnant.

He must've. That's why Beetee said that to me, and that's why I got weird stares in the hallway. He did this. He dropped the bomb, and I told him not too. Now I HAVE to talk to him. I jump out of my bed and storm out of my compartment. I sprint through the hallways and up the staircases before reaching Gale's compartment. I knock on the door three times, and wait for an answer. It takes a few seconds before Gale opens his door, with a surprised look on his face. Then I slapped that look right off his face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. His hand immediately goes to his cheek.

"How dare you Gale!" I yell at him stepping into his room.

"What are you talking about?" He exclaims. I walk back to him and face him.

"You told everyone I'm pregnant Gale! Everyone knows!" I yell back at him.

"No I didn't Katniss! I swore I wouldn't, and I wouldn't do that to you." He says back, putting his hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

"Then who did?" I ask, confused.

"Maybe someone overheard us, we weren't whispering you know." Gale adds. I nod my head and look back up at his face.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." I say, softly.

"It's okay Catnip." He says. I look down at his wrist and see he got his communicuff back. Then it starts to beep.

"Come on, Command." He says stepping towards the door. I follow him out the door and through the winding hallways. We walk into Command and sit down at the table. Everyone is here. Coin, Boggs, Plutarch, Finnick, and all the other Soldiers.

"Welcome to Command." Coin says to all of us. "As you all might of heard, Ms. Everdeen is indeed with child." I cringe at the words "with child" and set my hands in my lap. "But we still are going through with the rescue mission, which we will be leaving for tonight."

"Do I get to come still?" I retort.

"No Soldier Everdeen, With you in that condition, we cannot risk it." Coin replies.

"But I'm the one who ordered this mission to take place!" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can do." Coin says shrugging. Then I flee the room. I run out, frustrated, but Haymitch followed me.

"I promise we will get the boy back Katniss." He says placing his hand on my back.

"But, I need to save him Haymitch. I owe it to him for all these years of protecting me." I say back. I really wanted to take part in this mission. I needed Peeta to see my face before all the other's. I needed Peeta.

"I'm sorry, but with you being pregnant now, we just can't risk it." Haymitch says coolly. Then he pats my back, and we both walk back in. I notice Finnick sitting there with a piece of rope. Tying knot after knot, on just one long piece of rope. I guess me and him will have to wade this out together. He isn't allowed to go either. They still think he's messed up after the games.

And I know I am too.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks a bunch for all the reviews. Aren't you excited? :D

Review, Favorite and read my other stories please!

THANKS!

Bye!


	6. Knots

**A Love Lost**

* * *

><p>Finnick sat there, just tying knots, for the rest of Command. I went to dinner after Command. I saw Finnick sitting there, still tying knots, then untying them, then retying them. Over and over again, like a process, over and over. I set my tray down across from him, and then sat myself down. He had a blank look on his face, then it would creep up into a smile. Then back to a blank expression. He had his elbows on the table, with his hand extended on the table, tying knots. I put my hand on his, and he looked up, still with the blank expression, but looking at me.<p>

"Are you okay, Finnick?" I asked him. He simply nodded his head and started to tie knots again. I scooted my tray away from me, and looked back up at Finnick.

"Finnick." I said, shaking his shoulder. His lost expression faded, and he looked up at me, with a hint of a smile on his face. He put the rope in his pocket. "Annie will be here soon. They are leaving after dinner, we will bid them goodbye, then wait. Annie will come back. I promise."

"Thanks, Katniss." He said smiling. I returned the smile and grabbed my tray again. I began to eat a roll, but quickly set it down. To many memories thinking of bread. I didn't want to break down crying right now, so just started eating pears. Me and Finnick ate in silence for the rest of dinner. Gale, and the other Soldiers weren't eating, they had to prep for the mission, and would eat little snacks on the way to the Capitol. Soon after I finished my food, and Finnick did too, we walked to the hangar, to meet with Coin and the Soldiers.

We walked into the hangar and saw about twenty different Soldiers, including Gale, all in uniform, standing at attention, ready to board the hovercraft. Finnick and I stood off to the side watching Plutarch instruct them on how the mission should go. After he finished, they marched onto the hovercraft and they were gone. Then Coin told me and Finnick to come and talk to her. We walked over near her, and she said

"You too take these." She said giving us communicuffs. "They are only temporary, and we will message you both when the hovercraft returns." I nodded my head. I have to go to the hospital now, check up time. But I surprised myself by going up to Coin, and I hugged her. Hormones I guess, but I thought she hated me, she was nicer than I thought.

"Thank you." I told her, and walked over to Finnick. And gave him a hug too.

"After my appointment, Me and you can wait for them together." I told him. He smiled, and told me he would be in a lounge on the third floor. I nodded and walked to the hospital.

I checked myself in, and walked into the room where Dr. Nerine was standing, writing things on a clipboard.

"Hello ." She greeted me. "Care to take a seat?" she said gesturing towards the hospital bed.

I nodded, and sat down on the side on the bed.

"Okay, well. You are almost 3 months along." She told me, looking at her clipboard. "We'll just do an Ultrasound today, and you'll be done."

"Okay. Thank you." I told her. She smiled and put the blue gel on my stomach. I glanced up at the screen next to the bed, as she moved the little camera thing along my stomach. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I saw my baby. My baby, my little baby.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Dr. Nerine asked.

"Yes, please." I said. A tear trickled down my cheek. I never wanted kids, I never wanted to get married, or to love. But I have this baby right now inside of me, and I would never abandoned it. Ever, it's my own flesh and blood, my baby. I would never do that to someone.

"Well, as you can see here, You have a wonderful baby girl." She told me. My heart welled up inside me. I'm going to have a baby girl. I thanked her, before I left the hospital again, and went up to meet Finnick in the lounge. I walked in and he was bent over, sitting on a couch, tying knots again. I sat down next to him.

"Why do you always tie knots?" I asked him. I never noticed until earlier, but he does it often.

"When I'm scared, or worried, or just bored I tie knots. It reminds me of Annie, and District 4, My home." He said. I nodded. " I just feel so much better tying knots, Annie's family made fishing nets for a living. It just helps calm me down thinking of her."

That really made me want to cry too. I was really emotional all the time, but That made me want to cry happy tears. Joyful tears. But I started getting tired, really fast. My moods changed frequently now. And so I layed on that couch, and eventually woke up to Haymitch shaking my arm. I groaned, still tired. I didn't have a nightmare though.

"They're back."

* * *

><p>AN: Sooo 2 chapters in one day! I will upload one more shortly, so yeah! I was just in a writing mood.

So REVIEW AND FAVORITE(:


	7. Reunions

**A Love Lost**

* * *

><p>"They're back." I hear Haymitch say to me. I bolt up from the couch I was asleep on. Finnick had dozed off too, and me and him both jump to our feet.<p>

"They should be in the hospital." Haymitch says. And Finnick and I start running towards the elevator. As soon as we arrive in the hospital, we start to search for Peeta and Annie. Then I see Finnick turn around when a girl calls his name. She has dark tangled hair, and sea green eyes, Annie.

"Finnick!" She cries again, and they run to embrace one another. They cling to each other, and it looks as if they would never let go. They crash into the wall and stay like that, holding each other tight.

I start to search through the rooms even more and find myself hopeless, then Haymitch touches my shoulder. "Last door on the left." He says. And before I can even comprehend exactly what he said, or even thank him, I'm sprinting towards that door. Nothing can get in between us now. I run through the open door and see him across the room, with three doctors standing around him. Checking his pulse, heart rate, blood pressure, making sure he's okay. He looks up for them to check his eyes, and sees me.

"Katniss!" He yells, and pushes the doctors aside, then stands up and run towards me. I do the same, and I run into his arms. I can't believe he's back. I missed him so much. He clutches me tightly, as if when he lets go, we would never see each other again. His hands are in my hair, and I'm probably choking him, by hugging his neck so tightly.

"I missed you so much." He whispers into my hair, and kisses my neck.

"I missed you too, Peeta." I say back to him, tears pouring out of my eyes. I seriously thought he was damaged, tortured, broken. He might have been tortured, but he's not damaged or broken. He's my Peeta.

We finally let go of our embrace, and I crash my lips onto his. He still doesn't know I'm pregnant…Or that I really do love him, he still thinks It was an act, and it was at first. But I do love him, and he kisses me back too. It was just as passionate as that kiss on the beach, or in the cave. I felt my stomach stirring. Warm and curious.

We break away from the kiss, and rest our foreheads on each others. It's time to him.

"Peeta…" I trail off.

"What is it?" He asks.

"You know how you announced I was pregnant before the Quell?" I tell him. Here it goes…

"Yeah, I remember." He says. His face is a bit confused.

"Well, I really am pregnant Peeta." I say. I look up at his face, he's smiling, but he's shocked.

"How is that possib- Oh…" He says. Yeah I remember that night too.

"But Peeta, You're going to be a great father." I tell him.

"You've been taking care of yourself, knowing you have a baby coming, and I was in the Capitol?" He asks.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. I'm just glad you're back." I tell him. He grabs me again, and puts his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck again. We hold each other tight. Finnick and Annie are probably still out there, together. But I don't want to think about them right now. I just want to live in this moment, forever. "Want to know what they baby is going to be?" I ask him as we embrace.

"Of course." He replies.

"A baby girl, Peeta."I say letting go of our hug, to look at his face. I have a smile on my face. But Peeta's grin is huge. He smiles from ear to ear, pure happiness. Then he grabs my waist again, but doesn't hug me, he spins me around.

"We're having a girl!" He exclaims. He seems like the happiest guy in the world. I laugh as he spins me around. Once he sets me down he looks right at me and smiles again.

"We're having a girl" He whispers. I nod and kiss him again. Then I do what I guess no one thought I would've done. And I never thought I would've said this to Peeta anytime soon. But It's the one hundred percent truth, So I have to tell him. So then, I say it.

"I love you, Peeta." I say, and he looks right into my eyes with his amazing blue ones.

"I love you too, Katniss."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for all the Reviews guys!

This chapter was pretty much fluff…Lol. Thanks a bunch guys, It was a little short too…

Thanks again! I love you all :D

Review please!


	8. Close Call

**A Love Lost**

* * *

><p>Peeta was back, and I couldn't help but be excited. I was bursting into tears the minute I saw him. And I knew I would the next few times I saw him. He had just told me he loved me too. Then we both walked to the lounge where Finnick and I had slept. We made our way up to the third floor, and Both sat down on one of the couches. Peeta was leaning against the arm of the couch, and I was sitting next to him, leaning my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Now I knew he was here, really here. All those days, even weeks of being terrified of him coming back and not being the same, they suddenly were dismissed from my mind. I didn't care about that stuff anymore. I just knew I needed to watch him with a close eye. Never let him leave me alone, or he might just disappear.<p>

"Is this real?" He asked. I didn't know exactly what he meant at first. So I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this real, did you really tell me you loved me earlier. Are you really here with me, and did you really kiss me?" He asked. I looked up at his face again, and slowly brought my lips up to his.

"Yes." I whispered on his lips. "I love you." After saying that he looked alarmed, then sat up further and pushed me away a bit.

"People don't just change randomly Katniss, what's up?" He asked, firmly.

"Well I've been thinking about things like this since I got to 13. I found out I was pregnant, and I knew you were the father. I don't want our child to not have a mom and dad, or something similar to that." I told him. He nodded, then said

"So this is all for the baby? Just like how you pretended for the Games. You're just using me again." He said briefly.

"No, no, no. Peeta. I really do love you, I just never realized until I missed you so much. I couldn't stand it without you, I needed yo-" He cut me off.

"Save it Katniss. How do I know you aren't just lying to me?" He asked.

"You know I'm not a good liar, Peeta. And I'm serious, while you were gone I cried. All the time. It wasn't just my hormones from the baby. It was sadness, or longing. I need you Peeta. You're the one that gave me hope." I tell him, and move in again, giving him a long, passionate, soft kiss.

We break away. "Okay Kat, I believe you." He said smiling.

"Good." I told him with a smirk on my face. "And don't call me Kat." He laughed.

"Why? Is Kitty-Kat better?" He asked with a smirk. I playfully hit his arm.

"If you call me that I'll call you Petey-Pants." I told him smiling. He gave me a glare. "Fine. You're just Peeta."

"And you, My love." He said. Kissing my hand that was intertwined with his. I giggled. I never giggle, but He made me giggle, kind of a little girly laugh. But whatever. I didn't care. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Then Gale comes bursting into the lounge. "Katniss, They need you for a propo. You're leaving in an hour." He says, the sulks off. Guess he doesn't like me being around Peeta…still. I give Peeta a quick kiss, then walk off to the hangar, more traveling, more fighting, more propos.

I arrive at the hangar, and walk onto the hovercraft.

We went to district 8 and filmed after the wreckage that was here last week. The hospital collapsed. Not any survivors. We just shot me walking near the hospital, saying things about how I'm alive, and that the Capitol needs to be stopped. Then It was time, my big line.

"You can torture us and bomb us, and burn our districts to the ground, but do you see that? Fire is Catching! And if we burn, You burn with us!"

"Cut!" Cressida snaps. "That's a wrap!"

We soon get back to the hovercraft, and start on our journey back to District 13. We arrive in about forty five minutes. I step off the hovercraft and Haymitch runs up to me. I was only gone 3 days. Not so long. Then he says

"Katniss! They need you in the hospital immediately!" he noticed I was confused, because I was. The he takes a deep breath. "It's Peeta."

Before I could even process that, I was sprinting to the hospital. I ran through the crowds of people huddled up in the waiting room, and flew to the desk.

"Peeta Mellark." I said. "Peeta, what room is he in?"

"Mr. Mellark is in room 105." The receptionist said. I nodded and said thank you then ran, as I scanned the halls for room 105. I arrived there within seconds, and busted through the door. I saw Peeta laying on a hospital bed, and at least 6 doctors standing around him. Beetee, Finnick, and Plutarch all emerged from the corner of the room, and took me outside. Before they walked over to me I heard Peeta scream. I was then in the hallway with all three of them.

"Katniss, It's bad." Finnick said, his face utterly shocked.

"Katniss. Peeta had a breakdown while you were gone. We went to his compartment one night, and he refused to eat, said he wasn't hungry. Then Finnick went in this morning, and Peeta was lying on the bed, motionless. Then he told Finnick you were never coming back. That you had left him. He thought you were gone for good." Plutarch says.

"His mind is a bit different from being tortured, we thought he was going to be hijacked, which is a term that we use. Hijacking is when someone's thoughts, or memories are altered from traumatic events. We only saw this once, but Peeta had a close call." Beetee states.

My mouth is hanging in shock, and I walk back into his room. I push the doctor's aside, and sit down on the hospital bed. I lean back and sit up against Peeta, who is now knocked out cold. I grab his arm and put it into my hands. Then I kiss his cheek. The doctor's exited the room once I sat down, Haymitch told them I needed time. I layed my head on his shoulder, and felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry Peeta." I choked out.

"I'll never leave you again." I said, kissing his cheek again.

"Never."

* * *

><p>AN: So yeah!

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews(: I got a lot lately!

Thanks! New chapters soon(:

FAVORITE AND REVIEW PLEASE!

I love you all!

~Mockingjay99


	9. Always

I put him in this state. He had a breakdown because of me. He was almost hijacked, but he might be. They tried to distort and twist his memories, but he refused. He had faith in me. He knew I didn't try to kill him. He trusted me. He knew nothing like that would ever happen.

He had faith in me.

I never would be where I am today if it weren't for Peeta. I would've died when I was eleven, and he wouldn't have given me bread. I would be dead now.

The doctor's come in after a few minutes, and I'm still sitting next to Peeta on his bed. I'm asked to leave, and I head to my compartment for the rest of the night.

I wake up, in the middle of the night screaming, nightmares. I felt sweat on my forehead, and tears trickling down my cheeks.

I then run into the bathroom and vomit into the toilet. Nightmares and being pregnant don't mix well. I sit on the bathroom floor, and I try to pull myself together. I decide a shower would be nice. I undress and step into the waterfall of hot water. I rinse my hair out and clean myself, then step out and dry myself with a towel.

I wrap a towel around my hair, to let it dry. No fancy blow driers in 13, like they did in the Capitol. I sit down on my bed, and glance over at my mother and sister sleeping soundly. I haven't had a chance this week to talk about my pregnancy yet, but I know they are both fully aware. I need some fresh air, so I walk out into the hallways, and decide to go visit Peeta.

I quietly walk through the winding and twisting hallways. Then go down a couple floors to the hospital. I step out and cautiously walk to Peeta's room. I walk to room 105, where he was previously today. I walk to the door and open it. No one's in there. I walk over to the bed and found a note from Haymitch, addressed to me.

_Katniss, _

_Peeta has been moved to the intensive care unit, it's upstairs in the hospital. He is in room 203. I'll explain more when you get here. _

_Haymitch_

I crumble up the note and toss it behind me as I leave the room. I search for the stairs, and run up them to the intensive care unit. I glance around looking for his room, and see Haymitch standing in the hallways outside of his room.

"Haymitch, What happened to Peeta?" I asked him. He had a worried look on his face.

"When you visited him earlier, He had woken up as you left, he saw the doctors escort you out, he had an episode again. He thought they were doctor's from the Capitol and thought they would inject you with the tracker jacker venom they put in him. He freaked out when they tried to give him morphling. Then he refused to eat, and passed out. So the sent him to intensive care for more tests and better equipment. He's hooked up to an IV now. You should go see him, he's awake." Haymitch explains. I examine the door in front of me, my mouth still open from the information I got from Haymitch. I crack the door open and Peeta's eyes automatically stare into me. I shut the door behind me.

"Katniss." Peeta whispers. I walk over to his bed, and pull a chair up behind me, and sit down next to his bed. I grab his hand. "You're here."

"Yes, Peeta I'm here." I say, soothing him. I hold his hand in both of mine, and look deep into his eyes. His eyes begin to dilate, and I prepare for the worst. He then takes a deep breath. And his eyes shrink back to normal. I reach up and brush away some of his hair out of his face. He gets a single tear to fall from his face. I wipe it off his face with my thumb and smile. He doesn't return the smile, he just sits there with a sad look on his face.

"Why did you leave?" he asked, his voice had a serious tone.

"I had to go to 8 for a propo. I'm sorry Peeta, I didn't know it would affect you so badly." I tell him.

"You have no idea the effect you have on people." Peeta says softly.

"You said that during our first games." I tell him.

"I distinctly remember." Peeta says smiling. That's the Peeta I know.

"When are they going to let you out of this hospital?" I asked him, he probably doesn't know, but maybe.

"They said in two or three days." He tells me. "Will you promise to visit me?"

"Of course." I mutter, and bring my lips to his. Once we break for air he has a small smile on his face. "I love you."

"I love you too, Katniss."

I then climb up onto the hospital bed with him. It fits both of us easily. I lay there with my head on his shoulder. We both stare off into the distance, taking in each other's warmth.

"You need some sleep, Peeta." I tell him. It is the middle of the night.

"Will you be there when I wake up?" He asks, looking sadly into my eyes. I nodded and said

"Always."

* * *

><p>AN: I need 45 reviews until the next chapter! :D

so REVIEW AND FAVORITE


	10. Just a thought

**A Love Lost**

* * *

><p>Peeta smiled, and then closed his eyes. He dozed off a few minutes later. I stared over at the door to see Haymitch walk in. He sat down in the chair that I had set down next to the bed earlier. He cleared his throat then said<p>

"So. The star-crossed lovers are actually, lovers?"

"Well, I guess it was meant to be." I simply tell him with a wink. It was different before things got…difficult. We didn't even speak after the games. Now things we completely different, I was pregnant, We were in District 13, there was a war, A second dark days. The Capitol had Peeta, Annie, and Johanna just yesterday. The circumstances were completely different.

"Yeah…" Haymitch trailed off. I looked up at Peeta for a minute, then back to Haymitch.

"Haymitch, how do weddings go on around here?" I asked curiously. It was likely that Peeta and I would get married soon, but I would never ask while Peeta was around.

"Why, you too marrying?" He asked.

"No, not at the moment. Are they different from in 12?" I said a bit softer than before.

"Yeah, they're similar to the Capitol weddings. A big show, A toasting, a reception. Different than 12 weddings, yes." He explained. I nodded and sleep started to creep up on me.

"Well I better go get rest. You to, Katniss." He said. He never called me Katniss, it was always "sweetheart" or "girl" or something of the sort.

"Okay." I told him. "Goodnight Haymitch."

"G'night." He muttered walking out of the room, and shut the door tightly behind him. I looked up to Peeta's face. It was so, perfect. He was so, perfect. There really wasn't a flaw about him, except for the whole episode stuff. But that was the Capitol's fault. Not his. He was kinder than anyone I know. He was my hope. My dandelion. My boy with bread. My Peeta.

I sighed, and took in the scene. In the hospital with Peeta, in District 13.

Finally I yawned, and snuggled closer to Peeta, eventually falling into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. Until I woke to Peeta's stirring.

I wake up, and Peeta's moving around uncomfortably in the hospital bed. He was having a nightmare. He told me once that he doesn't thrash out or scream like me, but he gets Paralyzed with fear. This must be a really bad nightmare then, because he was moving around a bit on the bed.

"Peeta." I whispered shaking him a bit. He jolted up. Sweat beading down his face. I leaped from the bed and got a wet piece of cloth. I walked back over to the bed and sat in the chair that was still next to his bed. I put my hand on Peeta's chest and got him to sit lay back down in the bed. Then I began to dab his head with the cloth.

"Katniss.." He trailed off. Fear filled his eyes.

"It's okay Peeta, go back to sleep, I'm right here." I reassured him. He nodded and pulled the sheets up closer to his chin. I rubbed the hair out of his face, and kissed his cheek before sitting back down in the chair. I watched Peeta until I was sure he was asleep, and fell asleep in the chair.

I woke up the next morning and Peeta was already awake. They took the IV out of him, and he was eating a bowl of oatmeal. I had fallen asleep in the chair, and so my neck hurt a bit from being uncomfortable.

"Good morning." Peeta greeted, taking a spoonful of oatmeal.

"Morning" I greeted back. He pointed his spoon to a bowl over on the counter next to me, and said that he asked for two so I would have one when I woke up.

"Thanks." I said to him. He nodded and continued to eat his breakfast.

I grabbed the bowl and started to eat the oatmeal, thinking about what Haymitch and I talked about last night. Did Peeta want to get married? Well of course he did, but would he ever asked? I simply dismissed the thought, and continued to eat my food.

After Peeta and I both finished, I took out bowls and set them on the counter where mine was sitting before. Then Plutarch knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Command." He said, and I stood up.

"I'll be back later Peeta." I told him and gave him a kiss before leaving the hospital room with Plutarch.

* * *

><p>AN: So how'd you like?

Kinda short…:/ but It wasn't to terrible. A bit boring I guess.

Review please :D


	11. Entire Time?

A Love Lost

* * *

><p>I walked into Command, Plutarch standing directly in front of me. Haymitch, Finnick, Boggs, Beetee, and Coin all sit around a long table. Plutarch sits down next to Coin, and I sit next to Haymitch.<p>

"Well, we have some news." Coin says plainly.

Everyone sits quietly and waits for her to tell us the "news".

"Annie Cresta, and Finnick are getting married." She says. I gasp slightly looking over at an ecstatic Finnick. His face has a huge smile on it. I never realized how happy Annie made him feel, I always knew they loved each other a lot. I could tell by the way they acted when Annie returned. It was almost the same with me and Peeta.

I couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy, though. I was truly happy for them. I guess What I'm saying is I wish me and Peeta could get married. Maybe that's why I asked Haymitch about it last night. Maybe that's why I'm jealous of going to Annie and Finnick's wedding, which Coin just announced will be held in about a month.

We all walk out of Command, and I walk to Peeta's hospital room, maneuvering through all of the people in the hallways. I took a mental note to visit Johanna after Peeta, I haven't talked to her yet.

I come across his room, and fumble as I try to grab the door knob. I can't do it. I don't know why, but I can't seem to step into his room. So I walked out of the Urgent Care center, and open up Johanna's room.

"Well, didn't expect you here, Girl on fire." Johanna teased. I scowled, and sighed. Everyone is still calling me that. The girl on fire, but that was Cinna's nickname for me.

"Well, How have you been?" I ask. She's not as bad as Peeta was, but worse than Annie.

"Bruised, few broken ribs, scarred for life." She muttered. I nodded, noticing her bruises and scars. Then of course she would be scarred for life, both physically and mentally.

"I'm sorry Johanna, I have to go visit Peeta. I'll visit again soon." I tell her turning to leave.

"I always knew you two were meant to be." She says. I turn back to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You two were just about inseparable during the Quell. Until the one moment you were separated, we were taken, and you were saved. But You always loved him. Everyone could tell." Johanna replies almost emotionless.

"Okay, well. I'll see you later." I say as I leave the room.

Was I that obvious?

I always thought I cared for Peeta during the Games, both of them. But could I have loved him the entire time?

I pushed the thoughts away, and walked to Peeta's hospital room, only to hear more screams. Peeta's.

Guess he's not leaving the hospital tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: I like making Cliffy's(: Go read my other stories, Favorite and review! Thanks guys(:


	12. Damaged

**A Love Lost**

* * *

><p>I walk into Peeta's hospital room, only to hear screams. Peeta's.<p>

"Don't touch me! I don't want that!" Peeta yells as two different nurses try to give him morphling. I run to Peeta and block the nurses.

"Leave him alone!" I yell at them. Haymitch pulls the nurses away, and talks to them outside of the room. I look up to Peeta, tears filling his eyes. He's so broken.

"K-Katniss." Peeta stutters. I give him a weak, smug smile, and give him a huge hug. Those nurses say they do what's best for him, when what's best is not to give him morphling if he doesn't need it. They probably scared him half to death with those syringes. That's what the Capitol used with the tracker jacker venom. He's hurt, damaged. And I'm the only one that can repair his wounds.

"It's okay Peeta." I tell him. Holding onto him tightly. Taking in his warmth. His love. And his scent, cinnamon and dill. Peeta's smell. We embrace for a while until Haymitch walks in.

"Peeta is allowed to leave his room." He tell us both briefly. Peeta's face lights up and I give him a smile. Haymitch hands me a slip of paper with his room number on it.

"Thanks." I tell Haymitch, He nods, and then leaves the room.

"I'll go grab you a uniform, and you can change, then I'll take you to your room." I say precisely. He nods as I walk out of his room. I walk to the receptionist and she hands me a uniform, and I turn to walk back to Peeta's room. Just as I'm about to leave, a little girl with blonde hair stops me.

"How come I didn't know about this..?" She asks. Her arms are crossed and she juts out her hip a bit. Prim makes me want to laugh at this pose.

"What exactly are we talking about?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT KATNISS!" she yells, a little too loudly. Everyone turns towards us, and Prim smiles, then they all look away.

"I'm sorry Prim! I had just told Gale, when I was going to tell you and Mom, but the news was leaked somehow. We figured someone overheard me and Gale." I tell her. She nods, with a smirk on her face. Then giggles a bit. "What's so funny?"

"I'm the one who overheard you." She says, an evil grin on her face. "You should've told me first, Katniss."

"Prim!" I exclaim, she told everyone! I'm mad at her, yes, but I can't stay mad at Prim for long.

"It's fine." I tell her, trying to smile. I failed, but that's fine. I bid her goodbye before walking back into Peeta's room. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, humming some sort of tune,a dn feet dangling off the side.

"Hello my love." He greets me. I smile, and yes, blush a bit, then hand him his uniform.

"Hello, Peeta." I tell him, kissing his cheek and gesture him to the bathroom in the room. He walks in to change. I move over to sit on the bed, and wait a while before Peeta exits the bathroom fully dressed in a 13 uniform. I smile and grab his hand, pulling him out the door. He shuts the door behind him, and we leave the hospital. Hopefully for good.

We make our way to Compartment 423. Which is on the floor above mine. We unlock his room, and walk in. It looks just like all the other Compartments in 13. Except there's an easel and paints sitting down. With a note on it, it was from Plutarch.

"Sit down on the bed." Peeta tells me. I obey, and sit on the bed.

"Now, stay exactly like that." He says, then picks up the paintbrush, and begins to paint me.

He spends at least an hour gently putting his paintbrush on the canvas. Making his strokes of paint perfect, like him. When he finally finished he tells me to close my eyes. I do, and then he counts to 3. I open my eyes on 3 to see a beautiful painting. I look closer at it. It's me, and in my arms is a baby. Our baby girl.

"Peeta." I begin, but can't finish. I smile at him and kiss him full on the lips. He smiles into the kiss, before kissing me back, with just as much force and passion. I pull away, and fall onto his bed. He falls down right next to me, and then we turn to face each other. We lay on his bed and stare into each other's eyes. It's like I can read him eyes. Only his though, I can read Prim's too. But only few people in my life, I can tell how they feel just by their eyes. His are filled with happiness, and love. I smile as my eyes start to close. I'm drifting off. Peeta Pulls me close, and I fall asleep in his arms. We're finally together.

"I love you." He whispers softly and lovingly into my ear.

"I love you, too." I whisper back, before finally dozing off in his arms.

_~THG~_

I wake up and I'm freezing. It's about 4 in the morning. Peeta's asleep next to me. My mother would be worried, but I told her I would probably be with Peeta a lot now. He just got back, and I'm never letting him out of my sight for more than a day. Ever.

I sit up from his bed and grab a spare blanket out of his closet. I snuggle up in the blanket and sit down on the bed next to Peeta's sleeping figure. I smile. He's really peaceful in his sleep. Even during nightmares. No thrashing, or screaming. He's just so, calm.

It takes me about ten minutes to finally fall back asleep next to Peeta.

I wake up, and I'm cold again. I look around the bed and Peeta isn't here. I turn around and see him painting. He probably has missed it, he hans't done it since we were back in 12.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He smiles.

"Morning." I mutter back to him, yawning and stretching. I walk over behind him and put my hands on his shoulders. "What are you painting?"

"You." He says simply. I smile and nodding, making out the form of my body in a tree on his canvas. He really does paint me a lot.

"I have to go talk to my Mom, I'll be back later." I tell him.

"Wait!" He says. I turn around, and his lips are on mine.

When he pulls back he says "Goodbye Kiss."

I laugh and leave his room. Time to visit my mom.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for longer chapters!

Please review(: More reviews=More chapters, quicker!

Thanks for all the reviews, and favorites!

I love you all!

~Mockingjay99


	13. Hiding things

**A Love Lost**

**Chapter 13  
><strong>

**Hiding things  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I leave Peeta's room and start to my Mother's. I walk through the almost completely deserted hallways as I enter the elevator going down one floor to find my Compartment.<p>

I arrive within minutes, and step inside. My mother wasn't working at the hospital today, and it was the first time I really ever got to talk to her since I was pronounced pregnant. I see her sitting in a chair reading a book as I slowly walk in.

"Good Morning, Katniss." She greets. I give a weak smile, and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Mom?" I ask. My eyebrows slightly furrowed. She looks up from her book, and gave me a llook of concern. "So, I'm pregnant." I slowly choke out.

"So I've heard." She mutters, closing up her book and setting it down on the table next to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Prim, I was going to, and I had just told Gale, Prim over heard us and was the one to tell Coin, and everyone else. I'm really sorry Mom." I say sadly. I felt guilty about not telling her, I mean she's my mom.

"It's fine Katniss. How are you feeling?" She asks, concern in her voice.

"I'm feeling fine now. But I've been feeling nauseous." I tell her. She nods her head and re-adjusts herself in the chair she's in.

"I'll give you some medicine from the hospital later. It should help with the nausea."

"Thanks Mom." I smile to her.

"You're welcome Katniss." She smiles back.

"I promised Peeta I'd be back after I talked to you. I'll be back later for the pills. Thanks Mom. Love you." I call to her, shutting the door behind me.

I arrive in Peeta's Compartment minutes later and end up running into the bathroom to vomit. Oh great. More nausea floods into my body. I vomit in the toilet, and then rinse off my hands and face, just in case. I walk out of Peeta's bathroom, and see him sitting on his bed, arms stretched out, sad look on his face. I walk over and embrace him. He kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this Katniss." Peeta whispers into my hair.

"It's fine Peeta. Only a few more months." I reassure him.

"6 and a half months is not a few Katniss." Peeta tells me, a slight chuckle comes out of him.

I look up and smile at him.

"So. That'd not my point. I'll be fine." I say. He nods.

"We should probably head to breakfast." He says, then I nod, and we head out of his Compartment.

We enter through the double-doors into the cafeteria, and Peeta grabs a tray for himself and me. We go through the assembly line of food. I grab a roll and some hot chocolate and Peeta does the same. We were introduced to this food during our first games. Me and Peeta both would dip our rolls into our hot chocolate, and we still do. I still feel bad for how I treated him before the games. Before I officially met him. I always wanted to thank him for the bread before the games. But never got the chance, or chickened out.

We sat down with Finnick, Annie, Gale, Johanna, who had left the hospital last night also, and Beetee.

"Hey guys." Peeta greets.

"Nice to see you, Peeta." Finnick replies to him. "You to Katniss."

I smile at Finnick, and he smiles back. He then whispered something in Annie's ear, she nodded and looked up to Peeta.

"Peeta?" She asks. He nods his head muttering a "hmmm?" and everyone looks at Annie. She hesitates noticing all the eyes on her.

"Would you make our wedding cake?" she asks him. Peeta's lips curl into a smile.

"Of course I will." He replies.

"Thank you Peeta." Annie says back with a shy smile. Annie is a very kind, sweet person. But she is very shy. Finnick seems to be the only one who can get through to her, and everyone thinks she's mad. I don't. I just think she was broken. Just like Peeta still kind of is. She always will be, because of the games.

There is an awkward silent for a minute and I'm the one to break it.

"How have you been Gale?" I ask him. He hasn't spoken at all since me and Peeta arrived.

"I've been fine." He simply says. I nod and turn to Johanna.

"How about you Johanna?"

"I've been well enough." She answers. Looking away from my face.

"That's good." I tell her. Then she nods, and I turn to Beetee.

"Beetee, how's your work been doing?"

"Very well actually Katniss, thanks for asking." He smiles a bit.

"You're very welcome." I tell him. Everyone stares down at their food, except me. I glance around at everyone else. I feel like everyone seems to be hiding something. I shake the thought though. Peeta and I finish up our food, and leave the cafeteria saying goodbye to everyone, and heading back to his room. He seemed really nervous though, just like everyone else was at breakfast.

What is everyone hiding?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, How'd you like it?**

**Review please(:**

**This story will continue for a while btw. I know I can get 100 reviews too(:**

**Probably will end up having 25 or 30 chapters.**

**Maybe a sequel(:**

**I like sequels…!**

**ANYWAYS! Review and Favorite please!**


	14. Secrets

**A Love Lost**

**Chapter 14**

**Secrets**

* * *

><p>Everyone's strange behavior went on for days, weeks actually. It had been three weeks since that first morning I noticed the awkward behavior around me. And today I had enough of it.<p>

I walked with Peeta to lunch, and quickly got my food. I sat down with our usual crowd of friends. Gale, Finnick, Annie, Beetee, Johanna, and me and Peeta. I sulked to my seat, trying to make it obvious I was upset. Then I would be asked what was wrong, and I could confront everyone. I plopped my food down in front of my chair, and took my seat. I stared at my food, until Gale was the one to ask the question.

"What's wrong Katniss?"

I looked up to him, and noticed all eyes at my table, were on me. I gave him a glare, then came out with it.

"What have you guys been hiding from me?" I asked sternly. Everyone's eyes widened. Johanna dropped her fork. Everyone turned to Peeta then. Still, there was a silence.

"Why do you guys keep doing this to me!" I exclaimed, standing up from my seat. Peeta grabbed my arm.

"Katniss, please don't get mad."

"Don't get mad! You guys have been acting weird for weeks, and I want to know what's going on!" I exclaimed. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at us, then looked away. But everyone at my table still had their eyes glued on me.

"Katniss, Please" Peeta pleaded, trying to calm me down. But I was angry.

"No. If no one's going to tell me, then I'm leaving." I said turning to leave, yanking my arm out of Peeta's grasp. I stormed out of the cafeteria, and ran to my room. My mother and Prim were still at the hospital, they ate lunch there too. I ran to my bed, and wrapped myself in blankets, and cried into my Pillow. Why can't they just tell me? Why am I being treated this way?

I eventually drifted off to sleep. I didn't care about what my schedule was for the day, I just slept in my room, until I had a nightmare.

_~NIGHTMARE~_

_I was in the meadow back in 12, with Peeta. I we layed in the grass, and he gave me a flower. I sniffed it, and he put it in my hair. I smiled, and he put his hand on my abdomen, where my baby was. He had a sad look on his face, and jolted upwards, running away from me. _

"_Peeta, where are you going?"_

"_AWAY FROM YOU!" He yelled running away. I followed him back to the Village, and he dropped to his knees on his porch._

"_Peeta, what's wrong?" I asked. He looked up, tears streaming down his face._

"_You killed her…" He trailed off._

"_Who?" I asked genuinely confused._

"_OUR BABY!" He yelled, standing up and running into his house._

_~END OF NIGHTMARE~_

"Katniss!" Peeta exclaimed. I bolted up in the bed. He wrapped his arms around me, hot tears streaming down my face. "It's okay Katniss, It was just a dream." I cried into his shoulder. How could I have killed my daughter?

"P-Peeta…It was bad." I choked out between sobs.

"It's okay, you don't have to talk about it." He said. I nodded.

"Why did you come in here?" I asked him.

"I was coming to apologize for earlier at lunch, I still can't tell you though… But I heard you screaming from the hallway and ran in here." He told me. I lifted my head from his tear-stained shirt, and looked up in his eyes.

"Will you tell me Peeta? I'm done with secrets." I say softly.

"Come on." He says pulling me up from my bed and out the door.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see." He says, a grin on his face. We walk to the elevator and go down a few floors to a floor I've never been to before. It was almost completely abandoned. He pulled me into a room, with a big mural of a beach on the wall. There was a table, with two seats, and dinner all set up.

"Peeta.." I trail off. He smiles and pulls me in for a kiss. It felt like the one on the beach. The one during the Quell. And I wanted more. Then he showed me a dress that was hanging on the wall, and gave it to me, Cinna had designed it.

"Go put this on for me, will you?" He asked with a wink. I walk out of the room and found a bathroom. I threw the dress on fast, and ran back to the room. I walked in, and Peeta was now in a nice suit. We walked over to the table and he pulled my chair out for me, I sat down and so did he.

"How did you do this?" I ask him.

"Haymitch has his ways with Coin. He promised not to drink for a month." Peeta tells me.

"I'll thank Haymitch after this for sure." I say with a small laugh.

"Katniss…" Peeta says, trailing off, he's nervous again.

"Yes?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He stands from his seat, and kneels down beside me. Whoa, whoa, whoa, is he doing what I think he's doing? He then reaches into his pocket, wipes his face with a handkerchief, a bit of sweat had beaded onto his forehead. He reaches back into his pocket and pulled out a small ring box. This is it.

"Katniss, I can't imagine my life without you. I've loved you since we were 5 years old, and I won't ever stop. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Katniss. I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Peeta." I said back to him, trying to make him a bit more confident.

"Then Katniss Everdeen, Will you Marry me?"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it(:

Review please!


	15. Smiles

**A Love Lost**

**Chapter 15**

**Smiles  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Then Katniss Everdeen, Will you Marry me?"<em>

I stood in shock as I let the words set in. I loved him. I was sure of it, no more lies. He has been waiting for this moment since he was a little kid. I can't believe I didn't see this coming, I mean, I've been thinking about it a bit lately. I mean, if I never married Peeta then my baby would be fatherless. I can't do that, and I know Peeta wouldn't let it happen either. But, I don't deserve Peeta. He's been through so much. We've been through so much. But, I knew since he would always be scarred with the images, and thoughts, of his time spent in the Capitol, being tortured, that I would be the only one who could fix him.

I'm the only one.

"Yes." I mutter, barely audible. But apparently Peeta didn't hear me.

"What?" He asks softly. I look right into his eyes, and kiss him, right on the lips. We break apart after a minute of pure passion, and I rest my forehead on his, our noses so close to touching.

"Yes." I say more clearly. A huge smile breaks onto Peeta's face. I fling my arms around his neck, and hold him as close as possible. I never thought this would ever happen. I never wanted marriage, or children, or even love. I can forget that now. I love Peeta. He will soon be my husband. And I'm having a baby in a little less than six months.

I never would've done any of these things two years ago. I would've, at least wanted to, live by myself forever and hunt occasionally, going on with life. Nothing more, just me, and maybe hunting with Gale, and having few conversations with Madge.

But now I'm Peeta's. And he is mine, for good. No one is going to get in the way.

Ever.

Me and Peeta sit there for a while, both on our knee's in the abandoned room, hugging each other tightly, and taking in each other's warmth. When we break, a few tears inching to overflow off his face, but they're tears of joy. Pure joy.

He puts the ring on my finger, and I look closer to it. It's my pearl, the one he gave me on the beach in the Quell. Then I realize that's why we're in this room, to remember the beach. And then I look down at the bottom of the wall, noticing Peeta's signature. He painted it just for this, He was pretty determined.

"Peeta, it's…it's perfect." I stutter.

"Just like my fiancé." Peeta says, looking at me with a smile on his face.

"If either of us is perfect, It's MY fiancé." I say, smiling right back at him. We both laugh, and take our seats back at the table.

"It's not much food, but It's your favorite." Peeta tells me as I look at my plate, not getting to glance at it earlier. Cheese buns, and yes, they are my favorite.

"Thanks Peeta." I say to him, I can't stop smiling. I'm, just too happy right now, and I can't contain it. I have a feeling I'll be smiling a lot more than usual.

* * *

><p>AN: Soo, Yes I know Katniss has been a bit OOC, but she would be after falling in love with Peeta(:And being ANYWAYS Thanks a million you guys(:

I love the reviews! I get like 10 on every single chapter! SOOO I have like 80 something right now, let's try for 100!

So yeah(: REVIEW AND FAVORITE!

And if you like me a bunch, go check me out on other sites(:

MyBoyWithTheBread is my tumbly URL.

LivieIsbill on Pinterest.

BUNCH of hunger games stuff on those sites!

Go check them out!

I FREAKING LOVE YOU ALL!

~Mockingjay99


	16. Promises

**A Love Lost**

**Chapter 16**

**Promises**

* * *

><p>Today was Annie and Finnick's wedding.<p>

The next morning I'm on a hovercraft back to 12. I volunteered to take Annie to get a dress for her wedding originally, but now I'll need one too. My prep team gets to come too. Cinna had left some dresses downstairs, so me and Annie were going to pick some out for our weddings. Once we got back, then I would tell everyone the news about me and Peeta, only Annie knew now. I noticed as we were on the hovercraft, that she seems to get distracted easily. She'll cover her ears with her ears, to block out sound. She did it at lunch one day, and Finnick turned to her and whispered things into her ear. Then she would drop her hands from her ears. Finnick was her antidote, just like Peeta and I were, for each other.

I opened the closet full of dresses designed by Cinna. I fell silent, Not able to say anything. Cinna's designs were a bit too much for me. I ran to the hovercraft. As I ran out the door, I hears Octavia crying too.

Soon after I got to the hovercraft, Annie and my prep team arrived with a green dress. I had worn it in 5 during the Victory Tour. It matched Annie's sea green eyes perfectly. Flavius was carrying the dress for me, and It was the one I was going to wear to mine and Peeta's wedding before the Quell, the fake wedding.

"I thought that dress was returned to the Capitol?" I asked him.

"Cinna knew you would need it one day, he sent it back." Flavius replied. I smiled and we left back to 13.

I arrived in the fully decorated room, dressed nicely, a blue dress that flowed to my knees. My hair was in my classic braid, and Me and Peeta arrived at the wedding. There were three hundred guests attending this special occasion. The music for the wedding was done by a fiddler that made it out of 12, and a choir of children. Annie was wearing the dress I gave her, and Finnick was in an old suit of Peeta's but they altered it to fit Finnick right. A man named Dalton, from 10, was conducting the ceremony. They added little touches from District 4 to the wedding. They had a net covering them as they said their vows. They put salt water onto each other's lips. Everything was perfect for them. I was happy for them. The kiss of theirs sealed their union, and then it was time to dance after a toasting. We toasted with apple cider, then the fiddle played more music, but dancing music.

I didn't want to dance but Peeta convinced me. There were big line dances, and partner dances, and then we stood in a big circle, letting whoever wanted to show off their moves, could. No one had, had this much fun probably ever in 13. It was just simply fun. But Somewhere between all of the festivities, Peeta grabbed the microphone from Dalton, and dragged me up in front of everyone with him.

"Well Everyone, In the midst of all this excitement, I have some more exciting news." Peeta says into the microphone. I'm holding onto his arm like a little girl and her dad, and I'm blushing too, knowing exactly what he's going to say next.

"I have asked Katniss to Marry me." Peeta says. Everyone's eyes widen, and I even heard a few cheers. Then they all wait for the answer Peeta gives them to their question, What did she say?

"And she said yes." Peeta says brightly, turning his head and smiling.I hear a lot of cheers this time. Me and Peeta walk away with huge smiles on our faces. We walk back into the crowd of people, and dance again. Today was probably one of the best in years. Besides the day Peeta returned.

Next, they wheeled in the cake Peeta created. He made it last night, and finished it while we were in 12. So I hadn't seen it yet. Four men from 13 wheel it out on a table, and everyone gasps as they see it. It was truly amazing. There were fish and sailboats, and seals and the sea. It was blue and green and white icing. It reminded me of the one time I was in 4 for the Victory tour, It was beautiful. They cut the cake, and everyone has a piece of the wonderful cake Peeta made.

After the fun time at the wedding me and Peeta walked silently back to his room. I'm kind of hugging him as we walk, we must look like freaks to all the people in the hallways, but I really don't care what they think.

Once we enter Peeta's room we both layed down on his bed, facing each other, with our heads laying on our arms. I stare into Peeta's eyes, and he does the same for me. I never thought I'd see those eyes again, but they are here. They surely are here.

"Peeta?" I ask him, hesitating at first.

"What is it?" He replies back, a bit of concern on his face. I look away from him shyly, and say

"What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks genuinely confused. I look back up at him, and let out a stiff sigh.

"What do we do now? I mean, We're getting married, and I'm having a baby. What's next?" I say inquisitively. I wanted to know, I mean seriously, what's next?

"Well, the wedding for one, and also, I think my fiancé is supposed to live with me now." Peeta says, a smile crept up on his face by the end of his sentence.

"Is that a question?" I ask him, furrowing my eyebrows.

"It's a promise." He states easily, then gives me a quick wink. I smile at him, and move close to him, ending up with my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. I sit there for a minute, before breaking the long silence between us.

"I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss." Peeta replies. He quickly kisses me on my forehead, and I let out a sigh of relief. Relief that he does love me. That I'm not alone. That I would always have someone there for me, and that person is Peeta.

* * *

><p>AN: So? Liked it? I think that was one of my personal favorite chapters. The baby is coming soon(: And now their wedding! But be prepared, you never know when I'll add a twist into my stories. I do it quite often. But this one, I haven't much.

Well, all I can say is.

You don't know what to expect.


	17. Dearly Beloved

**A Love Lost**

* * *

><p>Today is the day. The day is finally here.<p>

My wedding day.

We waited a little over a month after Finnick and Annie's wedding. It was perfect actually. Perfect timing. They still planned on going to the Capitol to the end the rebellion, but everyone agreed after I had the baby would be good, and that's in less than 3 months.

I walked to my mother's room this morning with my prep team. They woke me up at Peeta's compartment to get ready. I still couldn't believe it, I was getting married today. I didn't object leaving his compartment though. I practically ran out the door with my prep team, overjoyed.

We arrived in my Mother and Prim's compartment. I ran to my mother and gave her a huge hug.

"Good Morning." My mother greeted as we broke apart.

"Morning." I softly said. She nodded and then we got started. My prep team did my hair and put on a tad bit of makeup. I wasn't too fond of the makeup, I liked looking how I normally did, nothing fake. But I allowed a bit, because my prep team might not ever put makeup on me, again. My hair was in a unique up-do. I also had a barrette, which had little blue crystals on them. It was beautiful really.

After My hair and Makeup was all done, we put on my dress. The dress Cinna had made me, the one I wore for the photo shoot. I loved it, It was perfect. After the dress was on and everything else was situated and together, we walked to a room that was almost empty, next to the same one where Finnick and Annie had their wedding. Everyone else left, and took their seats in the next room over for the ceremony.

I sat down in one of the only chairs in the little room, fiddling with my thumbs. It was the only thing I could do to pass the time, I was too nervous. After a while of fidgeting with my dress that was a bit too tight and fiddling with my thumbs, Haymitch walked in.

"You ready sweetheart?" He said fixing his tie in the mirror behind me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I said. He nodded and put his fist on his hip, making a place for my arm to fit in his, as we left the room to the room where the ceremony was taking place. We stood behind the double doors, as Johanna walked down with Gale, and then Finnick with Annie. Annie and Johanna were the bridesmaids, and Finnick and Gale the groomsmen. Prim walked out before all of them, being the flower girl and her blue dress that matched my barrette perfectly. I guess we went with a blue color scheme for this wedding. As Finnick and Annie walked out, I caught a quick glimpse of Peeta standing at the altar. My heart nearly flew out of my chest, with anxiousness. Then I heard a song start, played by the fiddler that was at Finnick and Annie's wedding. This was it.

Haymitch put the veil on my head, just as Beetee and Plutarch opened up the doors, and held them open for me and Haymitch. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I started walking down the long aisle. Everyone turned the heads nearly at the same time. I smiled. I walked down with Haymitch and saw Peeta as we had almost arrived at the altar. He had tears in his eyes also, and I wasn't surprised. He's been waiting for this since he was 5 years old, and now it was time. Haymitch let me out of his grasp, kissed my cheek, and took his place next to Finnick and Gale as we arrived at the altar. Peeta took my hand, and held it tight. Just like he did in the chariots in our first games. As he lifted the veil off from my face he gave me that look, the one he always gave me, a loving look. Everything he did at this moment, reminded me of the things we had been through together, and the challenges we were soon to face.

"Dearly beloved." I heard Dalton start.

To be continued….

* * *

><p>AN: I'll pick this up in the next chapter. How do you like the wedding so far?

Annd I need help with the baby names. It is a girl, and I have to many options to choose from!

Rosemary

Poppy

Rue

Adaria

Avalon

Justine

Azar

Keagan

Aspen

Too many names!

Help! In the reviews please(:

I love you all!

~Mockingjay99


	18. Perfect

**A Love Lost**

**Chapter 18**

**Perfect  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"We are gathered here today to join, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen in marriage." Dalton states. The tears in my eyes have started to roll down my cheek, and I can't stop looking at Peeta. For a second only I glance down at my huge stomach, that's the reason my dress is so tight, I almost forgot. I'm pregnant. I'm definitely showing now, but only 3 months left of vomiting, stomach aches, nausea, and cravings. After the quick glance at my stomach, I look back into Peeta's eyes that are filled with love. I have a smile on my face, and no matter how hard I try, I can't stop it, and I don't want to. Then I glance down at the engagement ring on ym finger, My Pearl. Then I look back up at Peeta. While all of this is happening, Dalton has been speaking. Then It's Peeta's time.<p>

"Peeta, do you take Katniss to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Dalton says. Peeta looks right at Dalton, then right at me, his eyes are soft, and again, filled with love.

"I do." Peeta says. I smile a bit wider, his tears spilled over too. I catch a glimpse of one tear stream down his cheek, and quickly, I rub it off with my thumb. Gale hands him a the wedding band, and Peeta gently slips it onto my finger, right next to my engagement ring.

"And Katniss, do you take Peeta to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Dalton states towards me. I nod, and look right up at Peeta.

"I do." More tears roll down my face, I barely choke out the two simple words. Johanna hands me Peeta's ring, and I slide it onto his finger, and set my hands carefully at my side.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now, kiss the bride." Dalton says.

Peeta gives me a quick smile, before his lips are on mine, my arms around his neck, his cupping my cheeks. It was just as magical as the one in the cave, and the one on the beach. Except this kiss is ten times more special, because it represents me and Peeta promising to be together, as long as we both shall live.

We break the kiss, and turn to the audience of people. Everyone cheers and claps, Peeta and I both blush, and we walk back down the aisle, and everyone stands. I catch a glimpse at Prim and my mother, and they both were crying, and too my surprise, so was Haymitch. He really was a great guy, and he had a soft side for me and Peeta, we were like his children.

We all walk to the cafeteria in 13, and have the toasting. Peeta made the bread before the wedding, and we tossed it into the fire together. It only reminded me of the time when I was eleven, and Peeta gave me the bread. He was the best thing that ever happened to me.

After the toasting we dance just like we did at Finnick and Annie's wedding, but now they have more slow songs. This reminds me of the time I danced with Peeta on the Victory tour, I met Plutarch that day. Put I push all thoughts aside except for the moment right now. I have my head rested on Peeta's shoulder. He has his arms wrapped around my waist, and we slowly waltz to the slow music.

"How have you been today, Mrs. Mellark?" Peeta asked me. I remove my head from his shoulder, a plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"Perfect." I say. Peeta gives me one of his classic smiles, and My head takes its place back on his shoulder. I wanted to stay like this forever, everything was so perfect.

Then I feel it.

My water broke.

* * *

><p>AN: HAHA!

I left another cliffhanger! HAHA!

And I know she said she had 3 months left but guess what! The doctors were wrong! she had about 3 weeks left actually...(:

Review, Review, Review, and you shall receive the next chapter, deal?

Favorite, Review, and send me suggestions!

I love you all Oh, so dearly.

~Mockingjay99


	19. Sudden

A/N: I know I usually put an Authors note at the bottom but Oh my gosh you guys. I got over 20 reviews in the last say, 8 hours? You guys are so flipping amazing. I'm not even kidding. I love love love, hearing what you think. Having you guys saying you'll die if I don't update, or that I HAVE to update soon make me WANT to update sooner. So thanks a million you guys! I seriously love you all…Not in a stalker-ish way(:

LET'S GO!

**A Love Lost**

**Chapter 19**

**Sudden**

* * *

><p>"Um….Peeta." I say frantically, knowing what just happened.<p>

"What is it?" He asks. He looks up at my face, and I'm holding onto my stomach, crinkling my nose a bit. I think he realizes what's going on. "Oh my gosh." He breathes. He then scoops me up I his arms and yells for the microphone. Dalton gives it to him almost instantly, and then he says "Well, everyone You'll have to excuse us..Katniss' Water just broke."

Everyone gasps, and makes room for us to leave the cafeteria. Peeta carries me out of the cafeteria, with Gale, Finnick, Johanna, Annie, Prim, and my mother, all following behind us. I personally didn't want Johanna there, but We've sort of become friends, and I wasn't paying attention to that. I was paying attention to the fact that I was about to have a baby.

We rush through the hallways, and Peeta yells "She's having a baby here, Move!" Every time someone gets in our way. We make it to the hospital, and I have a huge headache. Peeta carries me to the receptionist, and says to her "We need a wheelchair. Now!"

She nods and pulls one out of the closet. She unfolds the wheelchair, and Peeta gently sets me down. Now I'm hyperventilating. Peeta asks what room we need to go to, and he rolls me in there in a flash.

Then before I know it, I'm in a hospital gown, laying on a bed, and I'm in labor. I squeeze Prim's hand really tight to where I'm most likely cutting off her circulation. She doesn't seem to mind though, and she's in scrubs. She has to where them while I'm you know, Having the baby. My mother is in here, and as you know, Prim too. Gale, Johanna, Annie, and Finnick are out in the hallway with Haymitch and Peeta. They wouldn't let Peeta stay in the room, and I almost yelled at them for not letting him, since he was my husband. But I didn't want to throw a fit. So now It's really happening, I'm having my baby. The doctors said I was 3 weeks away today, not 3 months. I don't know how in the world they got 3 months if it was 3 weeks, but I don't care anymore.

"One last push, Katniss." My mother tells me, and I give it all possible strength in my body. I feel a bit of relief as the cry of a baby, my baby. Prim runs to get Peeta, and He's here in an instant. He cuts the umbilical cord, and then the nurse takes her and cleans her off at a small station next to me, and I stare in awe at my baby. I feel sweat on my forehead, and hot tears on my cheeks. Tears of stress, and tears of joy. Peeta's sitting on the edge of my bed, and rubbing circle with his thumb on the back of my hand. I smile at him, and he gives a sweet grin nurse wraps her up in a pink little blanket and hands her to me saying.

"She's here."

She sets my baby in my arms, and I cry even more. I see Prim run out of the room and Into the hallway to tell everyone the news. Peeta's right next to me, looking right at the baby with a huge smile on his face. Prim skips back in and Haymitch and Gale come. I told her only to bring them right now, and that everyone else can come in later. Gale hesitates as he turns the corner into my hospital room. Haymitch has a pleased look on his face.

"Hey Catnip." Gale says. I smile up at him and usher for him and Haymitch to come over to me and Peeta. The obey and stand at the side of the bed.

"What are you going to name her?" Gale asks, staring at his niece in awe, just like everyone else. And yes, Gale is going to be "Uncle Gale" To my daughter, he is practically my brother.

I look up at Peeta and He looks back down at me, and he says "I like Keegan."

"What does it mean?" I ask him, he looks back down at me with a smile and tells me it means bright flame, or fire. She would be named after my nickname, But I like that as a middle name.

"Rosemary Keegan Mellark." I say out loud as it goes through my head over and over again. Everyone looks at me, and then Peeta says. "That's perfect."

The nurse right the name down and asks us to sign the birth certificate, and we both do. Gale asks to hold her, and I hand Rosemary to him. He smiles as he holds her. I never pictured Gale with kids but it seems like he might be good father one day. While Gale is holding her, her eyes open. "Katniss, her eyes opened!" Gale exclaims. He hands her back to me and I smile. Her eyes are unmistakably blue, exactly like her father's. Peeta looks over Gale's shoulder and see's her eyes. He had cried when he first saw her, but I see another tear escape his eyes now, just as a few escape from mine. This is really my baby. Haymitch had held the baby, and I said he could take her out to show Annie, and Finnick, and Johanna. He's sober all the time now, and I trust him, but Peeta still goes with him. They return and Annie comes in holding Finnick's hand and holding my baby.

"I thought we ought to tell you guys this, and what's Ironic is at our wedding, you announced you were getting married. And you just had a baby, and I'm pregnant." Annie says softly, everyone congratulates the couple, and Annie hands Rose, which Is what we decided to call her to Peeta. He sits down on a couch by the window and I see tears fall down his cheek as he says to little Rose. "Hey there." He takes a deep breath. "I'm your daddy." He laughs a bit in between the next few words. "You look a lot like your mommy." And she really does look like me. She has dark brown, almost black, hair. But her eyes are just like Peeta's. I smile at Peeta as He looks up at me.

"You should get some rest, I'll take care of the baby." Peeta says. I don't object and fall asleep almost instantly. I'm so tired.

And Now I'm a Mommy.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay for the baby!

Rosemary Keegan Mellark(:

How cute? Review please, and thank you guys SOOO MUCH!

I couldn't do any of this without you!

~Mockingjay99


	20. Reasons

So, I've gotten some ideas in my head of what I want to go on in this chapter. I'm still a bit hesitant of writing this, but If it's bad, Then maybe I'll re-write it. I love you all so freaking much. Again, I love you guys, but not in a stalker-ish way(:

Let's see how this goes...

**A Love Lost**

**Chapter 20**

**Reasons**

* * *

><p>I'm allowed out of the hospital today. They said Rosemary was doing just fine, so we could finally take her out of the hospital. I waddled into the bathroom and changed out of the thin hospital gown. I slid on some sweatpants, and threw on a T-shirt. I walked out and Peeta was already with Rose in his hands, and a bag filled with things we'd need to take care of Rose. He had a lot of stuff in his hands. I smiled and shut the bathroom door carefully behind me.<p>

"I can hold Rose, You carry the baby stuff." I told Peeta. He nodded and handed me the baby. I held her close as we walked out of the hospital room.

In the hallways, I walked slowly with Rose in my hands. Some people gave us weird looks, others congratulated us. A couple even whispered behind us. I smiled the entire time though, I could care less what other people thought now.

We walked to the elevator and Peeta pushed the up button. Just as the door was about to close, someone called for us to leave it open. Peeta quickly stuck his foot in the way of the elevator door, and it opened back up. I peaked around the elevator door to see it was Finnick.

"Thanks." He said as he walked in.

"No problem." Peeta replied. I looked up at Finnick.

"Can I hold her?" Finnick asked.

"Of course." I said, handing Finnick, Rose. He smiled and held her.

"Do you and Annie know the gender of your baby?" Peeta asked, looking over Finnick's shoulder at our baby, and then he smiled.

"It's a boy." Finnick muttered softly. I looked up at Finnick and saw the happiness in his eyes. I smiled at the thought of Finnick being a father. Him and Annie were perfect together. They were like soul mates, and now they would have a baby boy.

The elevator opened, and Finnick handed me Rosemary. I smiled as he left, and me and Peeta walked to his compartment. He opened the door and set the bags of baby stuff on the table, and I walked over to the bed and set Rose down in her crib. Effie had sent it to us from the Capitol. I have no idea how in the world she managed to get that sent here, but It was very kind of her. I don't even know how she knew I had a baby. But I don't care anyways. I sat down on the bed and Peeta came and took my hand, then sat down next to me.

"You're going to be a great mother." Peeta said softly. I looked up at him, and questioned him.

"How do you know that?"

"Because, I know who you are. You took care of Prim for years, by yourself. Now me and you can take care of this baby." Peeta replied. I nodded, thinking about it. It's true, the only help I got with taking care of Prim, myself, and my mom was from Gale when we hunted.

"Now that I've had my baby, We are going to be heading for the Capitol in a few weeks." I told him.

"You're right." Peeta said. "How are we going to do that?"

"We'll have to leave Rose here with my Mom. I have to go on this mission. I have to kill Snow."

"I'm going too." Peeta said sternly. "I want to help with this war, I'm a part of it too."

"I never said you weren't." I muttered, barely audible.

"Well that's good because we're going to do this, Together." He said. I smiled up at him, and layed down on the bed.

"Tomorrow we start training again." I said to him. He layed down next to me.

"How fun will that be…" Peeta said sarcastically. I chuckled a bit, before Rose started crying. I sat up and started to walk to the crib. Peeta started to stand up.

"I'll get her Peeta, you need to rest. We have a Big, big, big. Big day tomorrow." I said, trying to do my best Capitol accent with Effie's most famous line. Peeta smiled, and layed back down. I paced the floor, holding Rose, trying to get her to calm down. She eventually did, and I got time to think once she did.

How am I going to do it? Snow is the reason hundreds of family's have suffered for years. He is the reason I have nightmares, and so does Peeta. He's the reason that Rue, and Thresh, and Wiress, and so many other people have died that I knew. He's the reason.

And soon enough, I'll be the reason he's dead.

* * *

><p>AN: So! How'd you like it? Bit of a boring chapter, but the twists are starting. MANY twists. Just like the actual Mockingjay book. So. Review please, and Finnick or Peeta will be your best friends(:

Thanks I love you all, SO MUCH!

~Mockingjay99


	21. Missed

A/N: So, Sorry I haven't updated already today, I've been gone ALL day, and got home like 20 minutes ago. Sorry If you didn't even see the last chapter, but that's good, because I deleted it. I'm still trying to figure out what's going to happen now in the story, and thus I am re-reading Mockingjay. I was utterly confused the last few chapters, and so I'm going to re-read it! So, I will try to update again tomorrow. Let's see how this turns out….

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Lost<strong>

* * *

><p>I walk to mine and Peeta's compartment, and cautiously open the door, hopefully not waking Rose. I tip-toe in, and Peeta's standing by the crib, looking down at Rosemary. I smile, and stride over to embrace him. We haven't really been all that close for a while since I had a huge stomach, but it's deflated a bit. I wrap my arms around his neck just as he wraps his around my waist.<p>

"I missed you." He mumbles into my hair. I kiss him, and smile.

"I missed you, too." I say right back to him, resting my forehead on his. We both close our eyes, almost at the exact same time. I break away from his embrace, only to calm down Rosemary. I pick her up, and pace the room trying to calm her down, just as I did a few nights before. Peeta lays down on the bed, with his hands behind his head.

"How was your day?" He asks me, still pacing the hard floor.

"Good, I got to go hunting today." I say back to him. He raises an eyebrow for a brief moment.

"I'm assuming this was with Gale?"

"Yeah. We both got to go." I reply.

"Oh." Peeta mutters, barely able for me to hear him, but I did.

"Is there a problem?" I ask, raising my own eyebrow.

"Oh, no. No problem's here." Peeta says softly. I know something's up with him.

"Peeta, why are you acting weird?" I ask, setting the, now calm, Rosemary down in her crib to let her sleep.

"I'm not." He retorts.

"Yes, you are. And now you're being difficult."

"I'm not the one who stalks around in the woods with my so called "best friend"." He says firmly.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" I say angrily.

"I'm saying, you hang around Gale all the time, not even as much as your own husband." Peeta says. He looks down only at his hands, not daring to look in my eyes now.

"Well, one of us has to take care of this baby. If you're here, I have to do something else. I can't help it if It's with Gale." I say, even more angry then before. Is he saying I'm unfaithful to him? Or that I like Gale more than my own husband?

"Well you don't even bother to talk to me except for late at night, when we're both about to pass out of exhaustion."

"Well at least I talk to you! I haven't spoken to my mother in at least 2 weeks! Why can't you cut me some slack Peeta?" I exclaim, almost yell. He stands up.

"I do cut you slack, Katniss! You're always out with Gale, or Finnick, or someone doing, something! I'm usually the one here taking care of Rose!" He yells. I've never heard him yell before. He's usually so calm and collected. Not ever furious or angry. I look up to him as he practically towers over me. I bite my lip, because of it trembling. I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. He realizes that it upset me, and backs away to slump onto the bed. But I'm still upset and mad.

"That's not true Peeta! She's just as much my child, as she is yours! We BOTH have to take care of her for her to even be here! So don't say I don't help out!"

"Well at least I don't spend my time around other guys." He mumbles. That's it I'm out.

"Just whatever Peeta. If You really think I'd do something like that, then take this stupid ring back!" I mutter the first part, but it turns into a yell, and I start to cry. I turn to leave. I don't want to be near him right now, I need some air.

I dash out of the Compartment, and run. I stop running once I reach the lounge Finnick showed me that day so long ago when Peeta was still in the Capitol. I flop onto one of the couches, and cry into a pillow. What have I done? Why does Peeta think I would even THINK about doing something like that? Because I wouldn't. I love him too much, more than anyone I know. But, why would he do this? Why did I throw back my wedding ring?

What have I done?

* * *

><p>AN: So, short-ish chapter. Drama though, for sure! What will happen between Peeta and Katniss? Find out soon(:

Review please! I LOVE hearing your feedback, and suggestions!

I love you all(:

~Mockingjay99


	22. Sorting things

A/N: Did you guys hear that?

No?

Guess what it was! MY MIND EXPLODING! It's been 2 days right? 2 days since I got 100 reviews. Guess how many I got now? 175! AHHH! Man you guys are flipping fantastic. And I mean it! I only write because you want me too(:

ANNND because I like too(:

So review! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Lost<strong>

I lay on that couch. The couch that I've been crying on for what seems like hours. I cry into the pillow, embracing all the memories I've shared with that man, the man I call my husband. I felt as if this wasn't a big deal, but it was. I kind of told him he was stupid, and that our marriage was stupid, over something so dumb. I don't know why I did it either. I guess I just have a short temper.

I eventually drift off into a dreamless sleep. I just wake back up the next day.

I probably looks terrible, my hair tangled and my eyes bloodshot, but whatever, I stopped caring what people think a long time ago. I scrounge up enough strength to sit up on the couch. I felt terrible for what happened, and I knew it would be a while before I even dared to speak to Peeta. He would just shut me out for a few days, maybe a week, and then things would get better. Right?

* * *

><p>I slumped down at my usual seat at lunch, and Finnick and Annie were the only two there.<p>

"So, where's Peeta?" Finnick asked, tossing a sugar cube into his mouth. I scowled a bit, only because that's how I am, and angrily took a bite of my sandwich. Finnick spoke up after my silence.

"So, you too been fighting?" Finnick asked, eyebrows raised. I look up at him, bit my lip, and pull my right hand up from under the table, showing him my ring-less finger. His eyes widened a bit and Annie let out a small gasp.

"What happened?" Annie asked with concern.

"We got in a fight last night, and I threw my ring at him and left…" I trailed off. Annie looked almost horrified. She was such a kind person, I bet she hated people fighting, or yelling, or anything of the sort.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, putting her head on Finnick's chest, and letting out a small whimper.

"I am too." I said softly.

"Then go fix things." Finnick said.

"That's not how Peeta and I work, Finnick. We just need a few days to sort things out in our heads." I told him. He nodded, but I could tell he wanted this fixed as much as Annie, and I did. Then, Peeta strolled up, looking down at his tray, and then raised his head. His eyes came in direct contact with mine, before they fluttered back down to his tray of food.

"I'll go sit somewhere else." Peeta muttered from behind Finnick, who sat across from me.

"No Peeta. I insist you sit with us." Finnick told him. Peeta tried to leave, but it was no use. Finnick made him sit down, and the only seat left at our small table happened to be right next to me. Finnick gave me a quick wink before the silence was too awkward, and I decided to leave.

"I have to go to hunting.." I trailed off leaving the cafeteria. As I said the word "hunting" Peeta scoffed. I ignored him though, as I knew I would be for the next few days.

* * *

><p>I strolled back to the lounge where I had been sleeping the last three nights, and made myself comfortable on the black couch. I snuggled up with 2 pillows, when normally they would be Peeta, and closed my eyes. My eyes soon flew right back open because of the nightmares. I was surprised I hadn't had them the last three nights I spent alone, but tonight felt different.<p>

I woke up screaming, and apparently didn't bother anyone who was on the floor I was on. But after I screamed, someone dashed out of the elevator to me. I wasn't sure who it was, because I was still half asleep. They wiped the sweat from my forehead, and layed me back down on the black couch. I felt a few hot tears sting in my eyes, remembering the horrible nightmare that will haunt my thoughts for the next couple of days. They kissed my forehead and told me everything was Alright. I simply nodded and closed my eyes. I was still unsure of who this figure was who was comforting me. I didn't want them to leave though, I knew that if they stayed, I would feel better. I opened my eyes, and saw them stand up as if to leave. So I asked as they turned to let me rest. "Stay with me?"

Their head whipped around fast, and I stared into their familiar eyes. They blinked a few times, as if doing a double take in their heads. They nodded and knelt down beside the couch, taking my hand in both of theirs. I smiled a bit, and gently closed my eyes again, and heard them mutter one word.

"Always."

* * *

><p>AN: So, does Katniss know who that "mysterious figure" was? I know you guys do(:

So! What will happen now?

Wait until tomorrow!

Review please my little tributes(;

I LOVE YOU!

~Mockingjay99


	23. Big Thanks!

This goes out to anyone who has reviewed this story. EVER. Which is these following people!

Mewgirl223, Hungergameslover1020, More than just a game, BBree23, love-Peeta-always, xoemma13, micmic002, FlaimingRain, misszayy-5, drali11, XxPeetaxKatniss-foreverxX, iluvtheboywithbread, Kurox, FuzzyCat901, HannahEmilyNicole, choclate lover, goldie031, jlhumph, bns8487, Jaace and Finnick, TeamPeetaandKatniss, InLoveWithPeeta, , Faraway529, peetamellarkxstar4163, silent rider7, Hungergamesluver101, LadyRin98970, SignificanTron, Infusion-of-GurdyRoots, PeetaLuver98, Keatafan123, , KialaniEvans, Alexis2259, Fabes999, pirate-princess1, SingingGal, aelitaisamazing, L345, jesuschick13, AriLivesnotDylan, Allegra Allecton, LoveforMellark, Butters321, La Fille Avec Les Yeux Verts, ButtercupluvsJACE, xSwiftHearts, , Kissme123, and MANY anonymous people.

Thanks to all of you who have ever reviewed, or reviewed more than once, or how ever many times that you have reviewed.

I cannot stress how much I love you guys.

Real, or not real? Real.

I have people tell me EVERDAY now that I'm a good writer. I started writing..3 years ago? But never wrote ALL the time until now. So thanks guys(: I've been told these different things about this story, that I absolutely Love to hear(:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I NEED THE NEXT ONE. NOW!" xSwiftHearts

"Your writing has improved greatly! I love that they got into an argument because it makes it seem that much realer. (if that's even a word.)" FuzzyCat901

"LOVE LOVE LOVE it!" Kissme123

"Grey gret great great story. Please finish it!  
>Thanks,<p>

Anonymous"

"i love u soo freaking much! (don't take it the wrong way...) keep writing pleeaase!" Anonymous,BabyD

And SO much more. I love you guys more than you can imagine, and I've only actually like had a conversation with maybe…7 of you?

Anyways. Next chapter will be up tomorrow, just had to give more thanks(: That usually goes at the end of the story, but this Is for 175 reviews(:

THANKS!

~Olivia, aka Mockingjay99


	24. Fists

**A Love Lost**

* * *

><p>I gently closed my eyes, about to drift back to sleep, until I heard them mutter one word.<p>

"Always"

My eyes shoot right back open, knowing exactly who the person is in front of me. I blink my eyes several times, to get a clear look at them. I look up at their blue eyes, and leap up from the couch for warm hug. He seems startled a bit at my sudden action of affection, but who cares? I missed him. I missed him a lot. He doesn't object from my embrace. He puts his arms around me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Peeta." I say into his neck. He nods his head a bit.

"It's whatever Katniss, we can forget about it. I missed you." He says into my hair.

"I missed you too." I choke out, a single tear trailing down my cheek and onto his shoulder. Then I manage to ask why he was out so early in the morning, since my nightmare woke me up around 6, and why he even came to help me.

"I actually had taken Rose to Finnick and Annie's compartment. They wanted to babysit, and I wanted some free time. I was going down the elevator and heard your scream, and stopped the elevator to help, I hate seeing you in pain…" He trailed off. I nodded, and kissed him quickly.

"Thank you. I'm sorry Peeta, I overreacted. I was being stupid." I mumble.

"It's fine Katniss, but it was my fault. I shouldn't have doubted you." He tells me. I tell him it's okay, and we scoops me up from the couch into his strong arms. We arrive back in our compartment, and he lets me down. I smile at him and pull him in for another kiss. He deepens the kiss, and we break away after needing air. Then he runs over to the bed side table, and opens up a drawer. He grabs something out of it and rushes back over to me and pulls me over to the bed and tells me to sit down. I obey, and he drops to his knee.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you retake your wedding ring?" He asks with a wink. I smile and nod and he slips it back onto my finger. I wrap my arms around his neck again.

"I'm sorry Peeta, I'm really sorry."

"You don't need to be." He says softly into my ear. It sends shivers down my spine, and we both get ready to sleep in for another few hours before training starts up again today.

I fall asleep in Peeta's arms, just like old times.

* * *

><p>I wake up and head down to breakfast with Peeta. Finnick and Annie left Rose with my mother, because now we start training. So Rose will spend most of her time at My mother's and Prim's compartment. I was hesitant at first, but I know they will be just fine with her. We walk through the double doors, and grab some hot chocolate before sitting down with Finnick, Annie, Johanna, and Gale. Finnick and Annie both smile as me and Peeta stroll up to the cafeteria table, hand in hand. We sit down across from them, with Gale on the head of the table, and Johanna at the other head of the table. Everyone welcome's us, and Finnick brings up a subject I really wish he didn't have.<p>

"So, I see you and Peeta are doing better."

"When were they not?" Gale asks. Oh great…

"Me and Peeta got in a little fight a few nights ago, but everything is fine. " I say briefly, not getting into detail. I have a feeling Gale's not happy with this. He scoffs, an continues to eat his food in silence.

"Is there a problem, Hawthorne?" Peeta speaks up. Oh great…this will not end well….

"Um, why yes there is, Mellark." Gale says standing up. Peeta follows him to his feet, and Peeta clenches his fists closed. Gale gets a determined look on his face, just as Peeta's eyes fill with anger.

"Well, what's your problem?" Peeta asks.

"You hurting Katniss, that's my problem." Gale says firmly. I shake my head and interrupt their little "discussion"

"He didn't hurt me Gale."

"I saw you in the lounge yesterday Katniss, I saw you crying. I couldn't help because I had to get to training, or else I would've comforted you." Gale says looking at me. Peeta get's even angrier, and I know what he's picturing in his mind. Me with Gale.

"She doesn't need you to comfort her, Gale." Peeta says taking a step towards Gale. Gale pushes him backwards, and Peeta fumbles to the ground. I turn and give Gale a glare, but he doesn't pay attention. I bend over to help Peeta to his feet, but he jumps up and pushes Gale backwards. Gale stumbles, but doesn't fall backwards like Peeta. I jump back to my feet.

"Both of you, Stop." I say. Gale ignores me completely, and takes a swing at Peeta. Peeta barely dodges his blow, and I step in between them both, looking over at our table as they watch, and then the whole cafeteria, which is only filled with around ten people not paying attention to the scuffle.

"Stop." I said again firmly. This time they both ignore me, and Peeta's fist connects with Gale's jaw. I move out of the way, and continue to tell them to stop. Gale punches Peeta in the nose, which knocks him to the ground yet again. I jump up again, and step in front of Gale.

"Touch Peeta again, and I'll be the one you're fighting with." I say toughly. I didn't know I had it in me, but I knew if this ended the way I thought it would, They both would end up in the hospital.

"Fine." Gale mutters turning to leave. "this isn't over, Mellark." He says leaving the cafeteria. I knelt down beside Peeta as he wipes the blood dripping from his nose with his sleeve.

"I'm sorry that turned to that." He says innocently.

"I know you didn't, Gale is short tempered. Kind of like me." I say. He chuckles a bit.

"At least you won't punch me in the face." He jokes. I laugh and help him to his feet before exiting the cafeteria.

"Training time." I say before we exit through the doors. He smiles, and I give him a quick kiss before we head to training.

* * *

><p>AN: So, Gale/Peeta fights. Ugh, not cool for Katniss!

Hope you liked the chapter, it wasn't my best, but whatever. Please review my Pretties(:

I love you all!

~Mockingjay99


	25. And More Fists

**A Love Lost**

* * *

><p>I stood around twenty five feet away from the target. I raised my bow, and shot three arrows, one after another. All hit a bulls-eye.<p>

I had forgotten how It felt to shoot my bow for a while. While I was pregnant, all I really did was sleep, and eat and talk. Not much really. So now that Rose is alive, and really here, I can shoot my bow, run, and train to kill President Snow.

I turn away from where I was standing, to see two boys with their jaws on the floor, noticing my talent. I smirked and made a short cocky laugh. I quickly walked past them, and headed towards the running track. Peeta's training group was running today. He was fast, but wasn't as fast as he used to be, since he got his prosthetic leg. I looked over at the track to see a big huddle of people in the middle. I guess they were done for today. I started to walk over to the group of people I barely knew, and stopped in my tracks when I realized what was going on. I saw one person step to the side a bit and saw what all the commotion was. No, not the end of training, but a fight. Guess who were the fighters?

Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark.

I ran to the crowd and pushed my through to the center where the fight was taking place. I barely remembered what Gale had briefly said as he left the cafeteria earlier today, "This isn't over, Mellark." I looked down at the two boys, beating the crap out of each other. I glanced at Gale, who was on the ground, and he had a bloody lip, and a few bruises. Peeta, who was punching Gale, had a bloody nose again, a scrape on his arm, and some bruises too. They both had a black eye also. I jumped into the fight and pushed Peeta off of Gale. Peeta fell down right next to Gale, and I stood up in between them both.

"What the heck are you two doing?" I exclaimed. The crowd of people started to slowly back away from the mess. I glared at both of them as they looked at me. Peeta looked sorry, I could see it in his eyes. Gale was annoyed, bothered that I had caught him and Peeta fighting. I scoffed them both, and looked furiously back down at them.

"I'm sorry…"Peeta trailed off. I simply nodded, and helped them both to their feet. Then I stood in front of Gale. He down at me, with sorry in his eyes now too. Then my hand connected to his face, and he immediately put his hand on his now red cheek.

"What was that for?" Gale asked angrily.

"I told you not to mess with Peeta, and you did exactly that." I said firmly.

"Okay, gosh. I'm sorry." Gale muttered turning to leave. I let him go. I had already slapped him, and I didn't need him around at the moment. I turned my attention back to Peeta, who looked maybe a little worse than Gale did. They both looked terrible. Peeta's nose was dripping blood, and his eye was purple, and swollen shut. His knuckles were red, and he had a nasty scrape on his right shoulder.

"Peeta, we need to go take care of you." I told him, rubbing his left shoulder.

"I'm fine, really." He mumbled, putting a stray hair of mine back to its place behind my ear.

"No you're not Peeta, You're eye is swollen, and you're nose is covered in blood. We need to go patch you up." I said. He nodded in defeat, and we strolled back into 13, and went down the elevator to the hospital. I noticed as he walked, he held his side with his hand. I tried to help but he wouldn't let me. I walked up to the receptionist and asked for a doctor. The next couple of minutes we spent waiting, making small talk, before we entered a room, and got Peeta checked up.

"Well, . Seems to be that you have gotten yourself a bit scraped up. You have two broken ribs." The doctor told us. He wrapped his side up in gauze, and we left the hospital to our compartment. We walked through the hallways getting a few weird looks at Peeta. I wasn't surprised, there's never really any fights here in 13.

Once we got to the compartment, I told Peeta to rest. He layed in the bed looking miserable and hurt. I curled up next to him, and we just talked.

"I'm sorry that Gale did that."

"It's fine, It doesn't hurt that bad."

"Peeta, you broke two of your ribs. It is bad."

"I'm fine, really. It does hurt a bit though."

"Peeta, you don't have to act tough. I know you are, it's okay that it hurts." I tell him. He nods a bit, and I trace some of his scars that are on his stomach. We both have our number of scars. I have many on my arms, and legs. He has a whole new leg, and a lot of scars too. I trace the two major scars that you can see on his stomach. He is tough, like I said. I mean, he has abs and muscles. But, even if he wasn't "tough" I wouldn't care. Because he's the sweetest man I've ever known.

I rest my head on his shoulder, and we watch some television. Mostly propaganda, and propos I've made in the past. 13 always has electricity unlike 12. I watch as my "famous" Quote shoes up in big letters

"IF WE BURN, YOU BURN WITH US!"

The propo ends, and I start to get tired. I yawn and Peeta carefully puts his arms around me. I would do the same, but his ribs. I sit in his arms for a moment, then realize we really should be taking care of Rose more often, but it's hard to now with the rebellion going on. I'm not going to miss out on being a mother. I want to be there when she says her first word, or starts walking.

She is my baby anyways.

"I love you." I mutter onto Peeta's chest. I listen to his heartbeat, and hope I never hear silence again.

"I love you too." He says back to me. We both smile, and eventually I'm off into a night filled with peace.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you liked it(: 200 reviews already? WOAH! Thanks guys! I really, really appreciate it! You guys are like, the coolest kids ever. So, proclaim your coolness(:

Thanks for reading! In the next few chapters, she's going to the Capitol! Yay for dead presidents! So Please review, and I love you all!

P.S You know how my name is Mockingjay99? Well I wasn't born in 1999 by the way. I just like the number 9(:

~Mockingjay99


	26. Shocking

A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was gone until around midnight, so I never got a chance to write! Sorry! Well, Here you go(:

* * *

><p>I wake up the next morning in Peeta's arms, where I like to be. I'm enveloped in his warmth, and I don't want to ever leave. But I have to go pick up Rosemary from my mother's compartment. I bite my lip, and carefully try to take Peeta's arms off of me. I gently raise his arm up, and set it back down on the bed. He didn't notice, and then I slide off the bed, and tip-toe to the door.<p>

"Katniss?"

I turn my head to see Peeta rubbing his eyes tiredly and sitting up on the bed. Guess that didn't work out so well. I walk back over to the bed, and sit on the side.

"I have to go get Rose, I'll be back in just a bit." I say softly, he grabs my waist and pulls me close to him. I flinch a bit, but reluctantly let him pull me close. He smiles, and lays a kiss on my lips. I kiss back, almost out of habit, and stand up from the bed. Peeta is still smiling, and waves a quick goodbye, just as I do to him, then I walk out of the Compartment.

I quietly walk through the almost empty hallways. No one is really out this early, but I figured I might spend some time with Prim and my mother before they go to work, and I start my day. I turn a corner just as I'm about to reach the hallway where my old compartment is, but I accidently bump into someone while turning.

"Sorry" I mutter without looking up, and when I do, I find none other than Gale Hawthorne.

I couldn't exaggerate how angry at him I was. Peeta's been put on bed rest for a week. He beat up my husband, I was furious with him. I thought we were supposed to be best friends, and we were, I just don't know if we are now. He mumbles a 'sorry' back to me before he stops, realizing It was me also. He looks up and opens his mouth to say something, but I turn around and keep walking. I'm done with him for now; I don't want to speak to him.

"Katniss!" He calls out, and I only start to walk faster. I hear his footsteps behind me as I continue to jog through down the hallway. He catches up to me in a matter of seconds.

"Katniss, wait." He says grabbing my elbow. I turn around and he looks sorry, just as he did yesterday after he had beaten up Peeta, and now he looks guilty, maybe he does feel bad. But he's Gale. He probably doesn't care. I scoff, and turn back around, only for him to reach out and grab my arm again.

"Katniss, please. I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Gale. You broke two of Peeta's ribs!" I exclaim.

"I did? I only thought he got bruises and a black eye like me, I never meant for it to go to far. Honestly Katniss, I'm sorry." He says this and I notice his black eye too. His is more of an actual black color, unlike Peeta's. His eye is completely swollen shut, and you can see a big red and purple bruise on his jaw. I look back up in his only eye he can see out of, and see more sorry filled into it.

"It's not okay Gale! What if you killed him! I would never be able to forgive you for something like that! Why can't you just be nice to Peeta, and accept him?" I yelled at him. I hoped people in their compartments couldn't hear our 'discussion'.

"Why should I accept him Katniss! I won't ever be able to! Not ever in my life!" Gale yelled right back at me. I glared at him for saying things like that, and then before I could even function what was going on, his lips were on mine. I quickly pushed back after I felt the pressure of his lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock, and I opened my mouth to yell at Gale, but he stopped me.

"I can't accept it because I love you Katniss."

* * *

><p>AN: I know, I know, The chapters are basically fluff, but the action will be in the next few chapters(:

Did you guys see the new trailer yet? Go check it out! If you need the link, PM me and I'll be sure to send it to you! I freaked out when I watched it…I kind of …..You know….Cried…

Only because I'm a freak about excitedness, and hyperventilated a bit….Yeah….I'm REALLY freaking excited for this movie, and I know I'll be crying the entire movie saying things like "That scene was so perfect!" And stuff in between my sobs. Yeahhhh…I'm so excited!

Please Review!

I love you all(:

~Mockingjay99


	27. Lost

I lay on my bed in my old compartment. Rose laying next to me with her little thumb in her mouth, a small smile on her face as she rests. I sigh and try to process all that has happened since last week. I'm by myself in my old compartment, and neither Peeta nor Gale will speak to me. I'm leaving for the Capitol tomorrow, and my best friend won't talk to me. Peeta tries to not even look at me. I've bumped into him once since that night. He came to get Rose a few days ago, and then yesterday I brought her back to my Mother's compartment with me. This is not how I wanted things to happen. Everything is so messed up right now.

And I hate it.

I remember that night that happened almost exactly a week ago. The night everything changed. Relationships, friendships, living situations, actions, attitudes, everything changed.

"_I can't accept it because I love you Katniss." _

Gale's words still ring in my ears, as If he had just told me. After he had said that, his lips were on mine again. I tried to get out of his grasp, but he held me close to him, and I didn't like it. I heard the elevator door open behind me a few seconds before Gale's lips were no longer on mine. Peeta had walked out of it, apparently looking for me. But Gale ruined everything. I saw Peeta's face as Gale kissed me. His eyes were full of hurt, and regret. His body was shaking, and he tried to run back in the elevator without hurting his ribs while doing it. Gale looked at Peeta, and I'm guessing did something that hurt him worse. I ran out of Gale's grasp towards Peeta, and ran into the elevator. Peeta was looking towards the side of the elevator, and looked up at me. I saw the few tears in his eyes. I couldn't imagine what was going through his mind. He looked broken, and it was all my fault. Gale shouldn't have done that. I looked away quickly, unable to bare looking at him with those sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, then backed out of the elevator. I watched as Peeta left, and Gale stood awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. I wanted to yell at him over and over again about how he was ruining my life, ruining everything. I stood there and looked at him as the tears tried to escape my eyes. I tried to contain them, and Gale opened his arms for me to come into. I shook my head.

"No Gale." I said as I ran down the hallway into my Mother's compartment.

That's where I still am today. I've only left twice, once for Command, which was more awkward then ever since both Peeta and Gale were there. I left yesterday to get food in my system, and sat by myself. Annie came and sat with me, after a while of loneliness. Peeta sat with Johanna and Finnick, Delly was even there. Gale was sitting with Boggs, Jackson, and a few other soldiers I guess he met in training. Annie tried to help me, lighten my mood. I tried to lighten up around Annie, but I couldn't. I felt like a horrible person again. Everything wasn't going how it should. Everything in my life was terrible.

Three nights ago Peeta showed up at my compartment to see Rose. I remember laying on the bed as I have been doing for days, and I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open." I called weakly. The door slowly creaked open to reveal Peeta's face. I buried my face in my pillow trying not to look at him without the tears falling. My life was turning worse each day.

"I came to get Rose." He said, his voice shaking.

"Fine." I said as He lifted Rose from where she laid next to me. I turned my face to the other side of the pillow as his hands were in my view. I heard him walk to the door, and he stopped in the doorway.

"Katniss…" He trailed off. I didn't answer, and he left. Just like that.

Now I was going to the Capitol tomorrow for the big mission. Things would never be the same afterwards, things still weren't the same. I needed comfort. Prim and my mother tried to comfort me, but I couldn't dump my problems on them. So I simply didn't speak.

I sat and thought about everything.

Did Peeta and Gale hate me? Peeta must hate me, he thinks I betrayed him. Gale I don't want to speak to. Everything is so confusing, and I need to be focused on the Rebellion. Not love, except that is important. But I need to end the Rebellion before anything else. I haven't talked to Coin since Command when I confirmed my attendance to the Capitol. Peeta is going too. Rose will be without parents for however long we are in the Capitol. My mother and Prim are taking care of her though, Prim stays home from the hospital to watch her until my mother returns and Prim leaves. Rose will be protected. I'll be risking my life to save everyone In Panem's.

Maybe this rebellion will end well, and I will have my life back. I might lose everyone.

They'll be gone, but never forgotten whoever doesn't survive. They'll be lost in time.

Lost.

* * *

><p>AN: So! Katniss is having a horrible week….Peeta is upset, Gale is too. Peeta is hurt, Gale is dumb. Katniss has been depressed for a week, and now it's time to fight. Action starts next chapter! Let's see where his takes us. How did you guys react to the new trailer? I told you I cried, and I did. I almost did again yesterday when I watched it again.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was gone at a fundraiser sorry! I did update 3 of my other stories yesterday though. So Go read them if you like this story! I suggest reading "Promises" I like that one a lot. And also, who should die? I kind of lied a bit when I said Prim and Finnick won't die. One of them might, both might, both might not. BUT people will die that did not in the book. I am changing things up, I need to know who you think should die that did, or did not!

Tell me in the reviews please!

I love you guys!

~Mockingjay99


	28. Star Squad

**I DO NOT OWN "MOCKINGJAY" OR ANY OF THE THREE BOOKS.**

* * *

><p>I wake up and sluggishly get out of bed. I take a brief shower, and put on my uniform. My mother was already at the Hospital, and Prim was asleep with Rose laying next to her. This image makes me want to break down into tears. I walk over to Prim's bed and scoop little Rose into my arms. I pace the room carefully not to wake her and just look at my baby. I feel a tear roll down my cheek, and then more start to follow. She won't have her mom or dad for a few days, weeks, however long we would be gone. It was a special mission originally a propo, but I had a different Idea, because while I'm there Snow will die. I stare down at my beautiful baby girl. She's only a few weeks old, but she hasn't seen much of her parents. Maybe Peeta and I will both return from the Capitol, and we can raise her the right way. But things are still complicated with Peeta and me. I needed to fix this soon, fast, because if he dies while we are in the Capitol and I never spoke to him again…I would have never said goodbye, or anything. No hugs or kisses. If he dies before we speak, my last words to him would have been 'I'm sorry' and I would want them to be 'I love you' I needed him to know, maybe training today was the day to do it. To set things straight.<p>

I arrive at training and walk to my squad. Eight of us total, including myself. Gale, Finnick, Jackson who is second in command, Boggs who is in command, The Leeg's who are two sisters who look way too similar and have the same name, so they are Leeg 1 and Leeg 2. Then we have Homes and Mitchell who are mainly silent, but can shoot the dust off your feet from fifty yards. Yeah, they are pretty talented.

I join my squad, and Plutarch is there.

"So, On your mission today we are bringing the cameras. You eight are the 'Star Squad'. You will be the on-screen faces of the invasion." He tells us. Everyone in the group is filled with either shock, anger, or disappointment.

"Do you mean we won't be in actual combat?" Gale snaps.

"You will be in combat, but perhaps not always on the front line. If one can even isolate a front line in this of war." Says Plutarch.

I stay silent and Finnick speaks up "None of us want that. We're going to fight."

"Notice how Katniss isn't complaining. She understands the power of that screen. She hasn't done much propo's since her pregnancy, but she turned the rebellion around while she was the Mockingjay, and she still is. Be like her, and don't complain." Plutarch says.

Actually I wasn't speaking because I'm not too fond of being called the 'Star Squad', but I do understand anyways.

"So, Not all of it will be pretend, right?" I ask. Plutarch nods.

"Don't worry." He tells me. "You'll be fine. Just don't get blown up. Now get to the Capitol and put on a good show."

And that's it. We are given a short amount of time to say good-bye to our family's. Plutarch told me Peeta would be going on the mission, but he wasn't in our squad. He would still be in action with us though. I walk back to the Compartment I'd been staying in for the last few days and pull my mother in for a hug. I tell her I love her, and do the same for Prim. I pick up Rose and held her close.

"Then next time you see me, Things will be better Rosemary. Just you wait." I whisper to my child. A smile plays across he little lips as she sleeps. I hand her to Prim and say one last goodbye to everyone, and walk through the hallways before I look down at my finger. My ring is still there with the pearl. That pearl meant a lot to me. It was a resemblance of Peeta. I took the ring off and dropped it into my uniform pocket. It felt more safe there, I wasn't going to lose it in battle.

A hovercraft takes us to 12, where a make-shift transportation area has been set up outside the fire zone. After a couple of days pass by, we disembark into the mountain tunnels towards the Capitol. We spend hours trekking on foot, and arrive at a rebel encampment outside the train station Peeta and I made our previous arrivals. Which only reminds me of after the first games, when I said it was pretend. Only it wasn't it was real. Since Peeta was not hijacked, he still had some venom in him. A few memories were confusing, but he didn't thrash our ever. He was still Peeta. Just sometimes a bit mind boggled. The encampment is crawling with soldiers. My squad, 451 is supposed to pitch tents.

After three days, most of my squad is bored. Cressida and her team has taken shots of us shooting, but that's about it. We couldn't hit one of Plutarch's pod, or the Capitol would realize we have the holograph. The Commanders all have this thing called a Holo. Boggs has one. It only responds to whoever is in ownership to it. Say if Boggs were to die, his Holo would be passed to someone else, and it would be there's and only would answer their voice. If anyone repeats "nightlock" three times it explodes and blows everything in a five yard radius sky-high. On the fourth morning, Leeg 2 hits a mislabeled pod. We expect it to unleash a swarm of mutation gnats, but it shoots out a sunburst of metal darts. One hits her brain, and Leeg one is declared dead. Just great more people dying.

The next evening Peeta arrives with his hand marked with our squad number on it. I try to ignore him most of the time, but It's hard not to. I catch him looking at me when Boggs hands him a gun. He nods and Peeta was only able to come thanks to Coin. Peeta did back out of coming on this mission, to be with Rose, but Coin assigned him herself. Maybe Coin was an enemy. She wanted my baby to be parentless, and Peeta and me in combat. This is the moment I realize Coin most likely wants me dead.

* * *

><p>AN: So this chapter Is a lot like the book, and the next few chapters will be. I will of course make the characters I want to die, to die, and the ones to stay alive that I want to. Since Peeta is not technically Hijacked, but still has venom, I don't know about his episodes anymore. So I'll figure that out. There has to be some "real or not real" moments of course, and some fluff. But a lot of action :D It will become more different in the next chapter for sure. More people die in that chapter. Katniss probably will talk to Peeta in the next chapter too. So yeah! Any suggestions, tell me!

I love you guys!

Review Please!

~Mockingjay99


	29. Real or Not Real?

Boggs takes me on a walk, and Jackson is set in charge of everyone at our camp while we're gone. Boggs seemed kind of angry, and I've never seen that before. Even when I had just arrived back in thirteen from twelve and Gale got in his way. But, he did punch Gale in the nose.

"Why does Coin hate me so much?" I ask.

"She denies she does, but she does." He answers.

"Well we know that it is true." I say. "You must have your own theory why."

Boggs looks at me, and then answers." Coin doesn't like you. She never has. She wanted Peeta rescued from the arena, not you. No one else agreed with her though. It didn't help when you threatened to not be the Mockingjay unless we rescued Peeta and the others. But even that could be overlooked in view of how well you've performed."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask him.

"When the war is resolved, there will be new leaders." He says.

"Well, No one thinks I'm going to be a leader." I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"No, but who would you support? Coin? No. Your answer wouldn't be Coin. She thinks you're a threat, the face of the rebellion. You influence people. You have an effect." Boggs says. "The most you've done though is tolerate her."

"So she'll kill me to shut me up." I say. I know it's true too.

"There's only one last thing that would fire the rebellion." Boggs reminds me.

"Die." I barely whisper.

"Yes. Give us a Martyr to fight for," says Boggs. "But that won't happen under my watch. I'm planning for you to have a long life."

"Why?"

"Because you've earned it. Now get back to your squad." Boggs says. I walk back to the squad and find Jackson.

"When is my watch?" I ask. She looks at the rotation list.

"Midnight to four."

"Thanks" I mutter and then the dinner whistle sounds. I stand in line behind Gale, with Peeta right behind me. Oh great. I quickly get my food from the canteen and meet my squad in a circle where we all sit to eat. I sit a bit out of the group by myself. Peeta tries to sit as far away from me as possible, but the only seat left in our little circle seems to be next to. He silently walks over and sits down next to me. I don't look at him, and deliberately try not to. It's silent except for Leeg 2 and Mitchell talking. I ignore Peeta even being next to me. I try not to talk to him we he tries to bring up small talk like asking "how I've been" or "How's life" I simply shrug to both of his questions, and get in my tent as soon as possible.

I only come back out when It is midnight, and my shift. Jackson and me both kept watch and I could see Peeta not sleeping, but laying in his sleeping bag tying knots. Finnick used to tie knots constantly before Annie came to 13 from the Capitol. Peeta has been good about his memories. Great actually, his time without me usually triggers those thoughts, and I'm guessing that's why he is tying those knots. After an hour of tying knots, Peeta spoke up.

"It must've been hard all of these years. Trying to decide whether to kill me or not. Back and Forth."

"I never wanted to kill you. Except when you were with the Career's, I thought you wanted to kill me. I love you Peeta. I always thought of you as an Ally." I tell him. He nods, and considers the word.

"Ally." He says slowly. "Friend. Lover. Victor. Enemy. Fiancée. Target. Mutt. Neighbor. Hunter. Tribute. Wife. Ally. I'll add it to the list of words I use to try and figure you out." He says. I question the mutt part, I never thought he thought of me as a mutt. It must've been while in the Capitol and he tried to refuse the memories they placed in his mind. I never thought about his time in the Capitol once he was back, because I missed him so much."Some things I can't tell if it's real or not real anymore."

Finnick's voice suddenly joins our conversation. "Then you should ask Peeta. That's what Annie does."

"Who?" Peeta asks. "I'm not sure who I can trust."

"Us for starters." Jackson says. "We're your squad."

"Okay." Peeta says. He takes a moment to think. Then turns his attention to me.

"Your favorite color, It's green."

"Right. And yours is orange." I tell him.

"Orange." He repeats, questioning my answer.

"Orange like sunset. At least that's what you told me." I say. He nods again. I realize now that he is worse than how he was when I went to 8 for that propo. He's broken. He is fine when I'm around, but ever since that one night almost two weeks ago, he is seeming to become more and more hijacked. And I feel responsible for it.

"Oh." He closes his eyes briefly as if to conjure up the sunset in his mind. "Thank you."

More words start to tumble out of my mouth. "You're a painter. You're a baker. You like to sleep with the windows open. You never take sugar In your tea, and you double-knot your shoelaces." With that, I dive back into my tent before I start to cry.

The next morning I go out and shoot with Finnick. Gale came with us, but I still haven't spoken to him. I guess I need to ease up to him If I'm ever going to talk to him again. We shot some glass off buildings for the camera crew. When we got back to camp, Peeta was sitting in the center of some soldiers playing a round of "Real or not real". Peeta asks everyone a question, and asks if its real or not. We all try our best to answer whether it is real or not. It helps him sort out the hijacked memories and the real ones.

"Most of the people from Twelve were killed in the fire."

"Real. Less than nine hundred people made it to Thirteen alive."

"The Fire was my fault."

"Not Real. President Snow destroyed Twelve the way he did Thirteen to send a message to the rebels."

Being apart from Peeta always seems to effect his condition. He was just fine for weeks, but now he's worse and worse. Most of his confusion on things is usually about me. If it's about the games he asks Finnick, and if it's about Twelve he asks Gale. But his confusion is mostly about me.

The next afternoon we're notified that the whole squad is needed to stage a fairly complicated propo. Today, we have a special block set out for our propo. It even has a couple active pods on it. We suited up in our protective gear, and Peeta seemed to pay a lot of attention to Pollux. He looked up at him.

"You're an Avox aren't you? I can tell by the way you swallow. There were two Avoxes with me in prison. Darius and Lavinia, but the guards mostly called them the redheads. They'd been our servants at the Training Center, so they arrested them, too. I watched them being tortured to death. She was lucky. They used too much voltage and her heart stopped immediately. It took days to finish him off, Beating, cutting off parts. They kept asking him questions, but he couldn't speak, he just made these horrible animal sounds. They didn't want information, you know? They wanted me to see it."

Peeta looks around at our faces. I'm stunned. That seems terrible. "Real or Not Real?" Peeta asks. He gets a bit angry with the lack of response. "Real or Not Real!" He demands.

"Real" Boggs says. "At least to the best of my knowledge….real"

"I thought so…There was nothing shiny about it." Peeta says.

I lower my head feeling horrible. It's my fault Lavinia and Darius are dead. If this rebellion never started they would still be alive. I feel terrible about it, I don't want more people dying because of me.

We travel through the streets of broken glass until we reach our block to use. We all gather around Boggs to look at the Holo projection of the street. The gunfire pod is about a third of the way down the street. We should be able to set it off with bullets. The other pod is almost around the corner, but will have to be set off by motion. Everyone volunteers besides Peeta who doesn't really understand what is going on. I feel horrible about how Peeta is acting. It's as if he had been fully hijacked, I sometimes feel as if he hates me. Maybe he does. I hurt him, and it wasn't supposed to happen.

We all get ready and Messalla sets off a few smoke charges for atmosphere. Eventually I hear Cressida call out "Action!"

We slowly proceed down the hazy street. Everyone is supposed to blow out some windows, but we're all paying attention to Gale, who is the real target. When he hits the pod, we all take cover and hide in doorways and flattening onto the paving stones. The bullets fly overhead, and after a while, Boggs sends us forward. Cressida stops us though, to take some close ups. We know this is supposed to be serious business, but it seems a bit ridiculous. I'm at least not the worst actor in the squad. Not by a long shot. We're all laughing so hard at Mitchell's attempt at desperation which includes teeth grinding and nostril's flaring.

"Pull it together Four-Five-One." Boggs calls out. He double checks the next pod and suppresses a smile. He positions the Holo to find the best light, then stumbles onto an orange paving stone.

Triggering the bomb that blows off his legs.

* * *

><p>AN: So actually not much changed in this chapter, it's the NEXT chapter where things are a lot different. So, You'll have to wait!

**IF YOU LOVE ME: **Go check out my other stories! Please :D

P.S I know that it says I have less chapters than I used to have. I deleted the Author's notes because I didn't need them anymore. So, Sorry for the confusion! No chapters were deleted(:

Review please!

I love you all!

~Mockingjay99


	30. Lead on

**I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES, MOCKINGJAY, OR ANY OF THE THREE BOOKS.**

In almost an instant, all of the windows shatter, laughter morphs into screams, blood stains the pastel stones, and real smoke darkens the special effect stuff made for the propo. A second explosion rings in my ears. But I cannot figure out where it came from. I run to Boggs and try to make sense of the missing limbs, torn flesh, and find something to stop the red flow from his body. Homes pushes me aside, tearing open a first aid kit. Boggs clutched my wrist tightly. His face is covered with ash and his next words are an order. "The Holo."

I scramble around, digging through pieces of tile slick with blood and shuddering when I encounter chunks warm flesh. I find the Holo rammed into a stairwell with one of Boggs's boots. I grab it and wipe it clean with one of my hands, and hurry to give it to my commander.

Homes has the stump of Boggs's left thigh cupped by some sort of bandage, and it's already soaked through. The rest of the squad is gathered in a protective formation around the crew and us. Finnick is trying to revive Messalla, who was thrown into a wall by the explosion. Jackson is yelling things into a field communicator, and unsuccessfully trying to get medics, but it's too late.

I kneel beside Boggs, prepared to the role I played with Rue, with the Morphling from 6, giving him someone to hold onto as the life drains out of him. But Boggs has both of his hands on the Holo. He's typing in some kind of command . A greens haft lights up his face. He says, "Unfit for command. Transfer of prime security clearance to Squad Four-Five-One Soldier Katniss Everdeen." He then looks up at my face. I feel heart-broken staring at Boggs when his legs are torn to bits, and he is slowly being released from life. "Say your name."

"Katniss Everdeen." I say into the greens shaft. Suddenly the light is all over my face. I can't move or blink as images flicker rapidly before me. Is it scanning me? Remembering me? Blinding me? The images clear."What did it do?"

"Prepare to retreat!" Jackson yells.

Finnick is yelling something back, as he points to the other end of the block. Black, oily matter spews out like a geyser into the street. There is no way we are getting back the way we came.

Gale and Leeg 1 begin to blast bullets making it hard to hear. They make a trail of bullets and I wonder why, until another bomb detonates, leaving a hole in the center of the street. Homes and I grab Boggs and begin to drag him after Gale. Boggs is crying out in pain as we drag him along, but we have to move.

I am yanked away from Boggs and slam into stones. Peeta is above me, with his gun pressed to my skull. I feel a slight tremor in his hand as he holds the gun to my forehead. His hijacking is way worse. So much worse. He's fully hijacked, no doubt about it, and he wants me dead. I grab my ring out of the pocket in my uniform and quickly shove it inches away from Peeta's face so he can look at it. His eyes begin to grow back to normal size as Mitchell tackles him to the ground. Mitchell has him pinned, and Peeta places his feet on Mitchell's stomach. He kicks Mitchell, and he flies down the street.

There's a loud snap as the second pod triggers. Four cables, attached to tracks on buildings, break through stones, dragging up a net that encases Mitchell. I don't realize how bloodied he is until I see the barbs sticking from the wire that incases him. I've seen it on the tops of the fence that encloses District 12. I call for him not to move, and I gag on the smell of the tar-like darkness.

I lunge back to Boggs, then Homes and I drag him inside the apartment. Peeta's rage from the venom has come back as Pollux and Castor bring a writhing Peeta in. Jackson has managed to put cuffs on him. I immediately want to yell at her to take them off of him, but I contain my anger. It makes only makes Peeta angrier and they lock him in a closet.

In the living room, the front door slams, and people shout. I hear windows shatter from the kitchen. The noxious tar smell fills the air. Finnick carries in Messalla. Leeg 1 and Cressida stumble into the room coughing. Gale is still out there. No matter how angry I am at him, I don't want him dead.

"Gale!" I cry out. He runs in through the door, choking out words.

"Fumes!" Castor and Pollux grab towels and seal the cracks. Gale retches into a bright yellow sink.

"Mitchell?" Homes asks. Leeg 1 shakes her head. Boggs places the Holo into my hands. His lips keep moving but I can't make out what he's saying. I lean my ear close and I hear him harshly whisper. "Don't trust them Don't go back. Kill Peeta. Do what you came here to do."

A confused look rushes over my face. "What? Boggs? Boggs?" His eyes are open, but dead. Why did he want me to kill him? I could never do that, and he knew that, everyone did. What did he mean by not trusting them? Doing what I came to do? Kill snow.

Peeta's feet slamming into the closet door jolts everyone from the silence that fills the room. The kicks diminish into an irregular drumming.

"He's gone?" Finnick asks looking down at Boggs. I nod my head slowly. "We need to get out of here. Now. We just set off a streetful of pods. I bet they got us on surveillance tapes."

"Count on it." Castor says. " Surveillance cameras are all over the streets. They probably released the black wave when they saw us taping propo."

I glanced down at the Holo. Why did Boggs give it to me? I didn't understand. Jackson should have it, she's now in command. Maybe I am now. I'm not sure. I think of his last orders.

"_Don't trust them. Don't go back. Kill Peeta. Do what you came here to do."_

I will never understand this statement entirely, Then Jackson speaks up.

"Why did Boggs give you the Holo? I deserve it."

I am silent for a minute, then come up with a plan. "Because I'm on a special mission for President Coin. I think Boggs was the only one that knew about it. I have to assassinate President Snow. "

"I don't believe you." Jackson says. "Now as your current commander, I order you to give me the Holo."

"No." I say. "I must follow Coin's orders."

Guns are suddenly pointed. Half at Jackson, half at me. Someone is surely about to die. Cressida speaks up. "It's true. Plutarch wants it televised that's why we're here. If it's televised, it might end the war."

Jackson pauses, and gestures with her gun to the closet. "And why is he here?"

"Because Peeta might know the location since he spent time in the Capitol with Snow. We need him." I tell her. I wanted to add one more thing to that statement. _I need him. _

I wanted to question Cressida on why she lied for me, but Gale yells for us to get out of here. Homes unlocks the closet and heaves the unconscious Peeta over his shoulder. "Ready."

Leeg 1 asks about Boggs and Finnick tells her we must leave him. He releases Boggs's gun and slings it over his shoulder. "Lead on Soldier Everdeen...Mellark" Finnick says.

A/N: Sorry about it being shorter than the real chapter in the book. Again it wasn't TOO different. But The next chapter has mutts and things WILL be different. Pleas review guys! I love you all very much(: 250 reviews? :D yay!

Continue doing what you do(:

I love you all!

~Mockingjay99


	31. Real

I blush at the sudden remembrance of my name. Peeta and I were still technically married. It just didn't seem like it with all the things that have been going on. We're in the middle of a war, and Peeta's going crazy. I haven't given it much thought but, are we still married? Of course I still loved Peeta, and nothing was going to change that. But even if the venom is taking over his mind with Capitol memories, does he still love me?

I had totally forgotten that I was leading the group until I glanced at the Holo. I had no idea in the world how to work it. Jackson snatched it out of my hand and looked at the map of where we currently are. An intersection pops up.

"If we go out the kitchen door, there's a small courtyard, then the back side of another corner apartment unit. We're looking at an overview of the four streets that meet at the intersection.

"Masks on." I tell everyone. Everyone covers the face to protect it from the fumes from outside. Finnick adjusts the mask on Peeta's lifeless face. He's still out cold. Worn out from banging on the door. Cressida and Leeg 1 help a woozy Messalla. I burst open the kitchen door and all over the floor of the living room is black gunk. I test it with the toe of my boot and it feels like, gel. I cross the living room and open up the front door. Everything is coated with the gel. I walk out to the middle of the street and face my squad.

"If anyone needs to go back, now is the time to do so. If you don't go now, we aren't coming back." I tell everyone. No one moves. No one is retreating back, so I guess we should continue on. I as I continue down the street, the gel moves farther up my leg, about six inches now. As I move on I see an entire apartment building has fallen. I then sprint across the intersection, telling others to wait while I look for trouble. None. We move on.

On the fifth block, the gel begins to secede. I see rooftops now. I choose an apartment two-thirds of the way down the block. Homes manages to break the lock and I order everyone inside. Gale removes his mask.

"It's alright now. You can smell it , but it's not strong." He tells the group. I simply nod and seat myself on a plush sofa. Suddenly the flat screen television turns on.

"It's all right!" Cressida calls. "It's just an emergency broadcast. All the televisions are programmed to automatically turn on."

Then we all appear. Just after the bomb took out Boggs. We watch the chaos going on. The reporter identifies me, Gale, Finnick, Boggs, Peeta, and Cressida all by our names. It shows the explosions that happened and now it's live. The reporter is on a roof with Peacekeepers. We are pronounced dead.

"Finally a bit of Luck." Says Homes.

We watch as they play the footage over and over. To show their victory, too bad we aren't dead.

"So what's out next move?" Gale asks the group, specifically Jackson and I.

"Isn't it obvious?" Peeta speaks up. I didn't even realize he was conscious. I see misery written all over his face. I want everything to go back to the day of my wedding, the day Rose was born. The best day of my life. But, I can' do that. Peeta hasn't spoken to me except for twice. I can't believe all of this is going on. "Our next move…is to kill me."

That makes 2 requests for Peeta's death in the last hour.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jackson says.

"I just murdered a member of our squad!" Peeta shouts.

"You were defending yourself Peeta. You didn't know it would kill him." Finnick assures him.

"Who cares? He's dead isn't he?" Tears begin to fall down Peeta's face. I feel my heart breaking at the sight. "Just dump me somewhere then. Let me take my chances. I'm a monster."

"It's not your fault Peeta." Finnick says, trying to calm Peeta down.

"You can't take me with you. I'm a mutt. I've been turned into a weapon! If you let me take my chances by leaving me somewhere, it'd be as if taking me back to Snow. Do you think you'd be doing me a favor by sending me back to Snow?"

The last stanza of "The Hanging Tree" comes into my mind.

_Are you, Are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me_

_Strange things have happened here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_

"I'll kill you before that happens." Gale says. "I promise."

"It's no good. What if you're not there to do it? I want a poison pill like all of you guys have."Peeta says.

Nightlock. He wants nightlock. Why can't I kill him? Take him out of his misery? Pull the trigger? Because I would never forgive myself for killing the man I love.

"It's not about you," I say. "You are necessary to the mission, Peeta. And I'm not letting you die." I turn to everyone else. "Think we could get some food around here?"

Half of us go looking for food, while the other's guard Peeta. We find over thirty canned goods and several boxes of cookies.

"Everybody grab a can." Gale says slowly. I look through the piles of cans and cookies. I was about to just take some cod chowder, when Peeta taps my shoulder, and holds a can out for me.

"Here."

I take it and look at the lable. _LAMB STEW. _I feel my heart flutter a bit from the sudden remembrance that Peeta has brought forth. He did remember that I loved Lamb Stew, and that only reminds me of all of my times here in the Capitol. Then it leads to remembering the games. I quickly turn my mind to something else before the tears come.

"Thanks." I say opening the can. "It even has dried plums."

Everyone spends time eating and another required broadcast shows. It's Coin. She tells everyone to think of me to find strength to rid Panem of it's oppressors. I never thought I meant that much to her. Everyone eats the fancy cookies as we pass them around. I ask what to do next. We come up with one easy solution.

Underground. I was scared to death about being underground every since my father died, but it was time to man up.

"Okay, let's make it look like we were never here." I say as everyone throws their trash away and stands up. Peeta is sitting on a blue sofa, a determined look on his face.

"I'm not going. I'll end up hurting or disclosing our position." He says.

"Snow's people will find you." Finnick says.

"Then leave me a pill. I'll only take it if I have to." Peeta says.

"That's not an option. Let's go." Says Jackson.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" Peeta asks.

"No. We'll knock you out and drag you with us." Says Homes.

"Stop being noble!" Peeta shouts. "I don't care if I die! He turns to me, pleading now. "Katniss please, don't you see, I want to be out of this?" His eyes filled with misery.

I do see. But I could never kill Peeta. Never In a million years, not even if my life depended on it. There was no way I would kill him.

"W-We're wasting time." I stutter. "Now come on Peeta."

He buries his face in his hands and stands up from the couch and joins us.

"Should we free his hands?" Leeg 1 asks.

"No!" Peeta growls.

"No." I echo. "But I want the key." Jackson hands over the key and I slip it into my pocket. It clinks up against the ring. I feel a sudden wave of sadness thinking about my ring. I sigh and Homes pries open the small metal door to the maintenance shaft.

We reach the tunnels after filing out in the streets and making our way to the ladder into the tunnels. We make it halfway down the tunnel. After using Pollux's guidance and six hours of walking, fatigue hits. I suggest we rest and no one objects.

Pollux insisted on being guard the entire night. He can't seem to sleep down here. Me and Pollux click around on the Holo, but my head starts to spin and I hand it to him. I look around at the sleeping soldiers, and my eyes fall to Peeta. He's resting at my feet, still awake.

"Have you eaten?" I asked. Peeta slightly shook his hand and I gave him a can of chicken and rice soup.

"When you asked about what happened to Lavinia and Darius, you said there was nothing shiny about it. What did you mean?

"I don't know how to explain it." He says. "In the beginning everything was confusing. Now I can sort certain things out. I think there's a pattern. The memories from the venom have a strange quality to them, like they were unstable. You remember what it felt like when you were stung?"

"Trees shattered. There were giant colored butterflies and I fell in a pit of orange bubbles." IO think about it. "Shiny orange bubbles."

"See. Nothing about Darius or Lavinia was like that. I don't think they'd given me the venom yet."

"Well that's good. You can figure out things that are false and true." I say.

"Yes. And if I could grow wings I would fly. Only people can't grow wings. Real or not real?"

"Real." I say. "But people don't need wings to survive."

"Mockingjay's do. " He states. This is my Peeta here, the real Peeta. After a bit of silence I decide he should still slee while he can. He lies back down and I brush the hair from his forehead. He freezes a bit, but doesn't reject. So I continue to smooth back his hair.

"You're still trying to protect me, Real or not real?"

"Real." I say. It needs more explanation. "Because that's what you and I do, protect each other." He nods.

"You still love me, Real or Not real?" This time I'm the one asking.

"Real." No further explanation comes from Peeta, and he slowly drifts off to sleep. I kiss his forehead, before gazing off while I keep watch.

Shortly before seven we wake everyone up, a hear a strange noise and hush the whole group.

A single word, hissing.

One word.

One name.

Repeating.

"_Katniss."_

**A/N: Mutts in the next Chapter! Like how I added a bit there? With the whole I love you thing? YEAH(:**

**So, Deaths and fluff fill the next chapter. Review please!**

**I love you all!**

**~Mockingjay99**


	32. Mutts

It doesn't matter if they tracked us from the second apartment, or if they figured we'd go underground. The Capitol knows we are here now, and they are unleashing something, a pack of mutts probably, trying to find me.

"_Katniss"_ The proximity of the sound is closer. I jump at the noise. Look around frantically for the source, my bow loaded.

"_Katniss" _Peeta's lips are barely moving, but I have no doubt that he saw the one who just said my name along with the mutts. I had thought he was getting better, from the hijacking. Yesterday he admitted that he still loved me. But Snow ruins everything.

"_Katniss" _Peeta's been what seems to be, programmed, to join into the hissing chorus. I still frantically search for the mutations. Peeta stirs, then sits up. His eyes are alarmed and he's short of breath.

"Katniss!" His head whips around to face me. "Katniss get out of here!"

I hesitate. "Why? What's making that sound?"

"I'm not sure, only that it wants you dead." Peeta says urgently. "Run! Get out! Go!"

I take an anxious look at everyone around me, relaxing my hands on my bow as I searched. "I don't know what those things are, but they're after me. I think we need to split up."

"But we're your guard." Jackson says.

"And we're your crew." Cressida says.

"And I'm not leaving you." Gale says. So, he doesn't hate me like I hate him sometimes? I'm still frustrated with him. But, I don't want him dead.

I look at everyone, and give the crew guns. Pollux is given Peeta's, Messalla and Cressida get mine and Gale's, and Castor is give one of Finnick's guns. After everyone is armed, we leave the room.

Outside the hum of the room, the hissing becomes more distinct. They're behind us, but still a fair distance away. I start to remember all of the past monstrosities I've encountered, the wolf-like creatures from the first arena and monkeys from the Quell.

We move swiftly trying to reach Snow's mansion before the mutts reach us. But those odds, are not in our favor. We've covered about three more blocks via an overflow of pipe and a section of neglected train tracks when the screams begin.

"Avoxes." Says Peeta immediately. "That's what Darius sounded like when he was being tortured."

"The mutts must have found them." Says Cressida.

"So they're not just after Katniss." Leeg 1 says.

"They'll probably kill everyone. They just won't stop until they get to her." Gale says. I think he's right.

Great. I have a feeling people are going to be dying again, because of me. Too many people have died for me. Not anymore.

"Let me go on alone. Lead them off. I'll transfer the Holo to Jackson. The rest of you can finish the mission." I say calmly.

"No one is going to agree to that!" Jackson exclaims.

"We're wasting time!"Finnick says.

"Listen." Peeta whispers.

The screams have stopped now, the mutts are below us, as well as behind us now. It's startling how close they are. _"Katniss" _

I nudge Pollux, and we take off running. Trouble is, we planned on going to a lower level, but that's out now. We reach the steps down, when I start gagging.

"Masks on!" orders Jackson.

There was no need for masks. Everyone is breathing the same air, but I'm the only one reaching the odor. Roses. I begin to tremble. I swerve away from the stairwell and fall on the Transfer. Smooth, pastel colored tiled streets like above, but bordered by white brick walls instead of homes. I swing up my bow and blow up the first pod with an explosive arrow. I sprint to the next intersection, where I know one false step will cause the ground beneath our feet to disintegrate, feeding us into something labeled "Meat Grinder". I shout a warning to the others. I planned to detonate the Meat Grinder around the corner, but a pod lies in wait.

I would have missed it if Finnick didn't pull me to a stop. "Katniss!"

I whip around, arrow poised. Two of Gale's arrows lie useless beside the wide shaft of golden light that radiates from the ceiling to the floor. Inside, Messalla is a statue, held up by the beam. We watch, utterly helpless,, as the flesh melts off his face like wax.

"Can't help him!" Peeta starts shoving people forward. "Can't!" He's the only one that got us moving. I get to the next intersection. A spray of gunfire starts. I jerk my head around, searching for the pod. Then I see a squad of Peacekeepers running on the Transfer toward us. There's nothing we can do but fire back at them. They out number us by one or two, but we've got six original members of the Star Squad, who aren't running and shooting at the same time.

_Fish in a barrel_, I think as blossoms of red stain their uniforms. Three-quarters of them are dead. More pour into the tunnels. II fling myself out of the way to get rid of the smell—

_Those aren't peacekeepers_

They are white, four limbed, and the size of fully grown humans, but that's where the comparisons stop. Naked, with long reptilian tails, arched backs, and heads that jut forward. They swarm over the Peacekeepers , living and dead, and clamp their mouths on the necks of the Peacekeepers, to rip off their helmeted heads. The mutts fall on their bellies, and begin to slither to us.

"This way!" I shout. When everyone's with me, I fire into the next intersection, and the Meat Grinder activates. This should make it impossible for the mutts to follow us, maybe. The hisses burn in my ears, and the smell of roses makes the walls spin. I grab Pollux's arm.

"Forget the mission. What's the fastest way to get aboveground?" I ask. We follow Pollux about ten yards down the Transfer to a doorway. We're in the main sewer now. Below us, is chemicals and waste. One look at it, you know if you fall in it, you're gone. Moving as quickly as we can along the slippery ledge, and we make our way across the narrow bridge. Pollux reaches the ladder and points up. This is the way out.

A quick glance back make me notice we don't have as many people as before."Where is Jackson and Leeg 1?"

"They stayed at the Grinder to hold off the mutts." Homes says.

"What?" I say lunging away from ladder. But Homes whips me back to the ladder.

"You can't waste your life on them. It's too late, look!" He exclaims. The mutts are slithering on the ledge now.

"Stand back!" Gale shouts. He hits the bridge with an explosive arrow, making a part of it falling into the waste.

Along the bank, everyone fires. I send my arrows, that explode on the mutts bodies. We could kill them, but it would take several shots. We don't have time. I freeze, remembering Prim's scream created by the Jabberjay, and the smell of roses created by snow.

The others are shouting at me. Someone's arms lift me as I shoot an arrow at one of the mutts. I'm ordered to climb, after being slammed into the ladder. Pollux is above me on the ladder, Peeta and Cressida below. We reach the platform, and begin to climb the second ladder. Peeta and Cressida are the only other ones on with me and Pollux. I step off the ladder.

"Climb!" Finnick exclaims.

"No." I say and get closer to Finnick. His uniform is shredded, wounds covering his neck. There's a human cry from below then, "Someone is still alive."

"No Katniss, they aren't coming. Only mutts are." Finnick says. I look down at the bottom of the ladder. I can just make out Gale, as he fights off the mutts. Three mutts tear at him, and one leans in for a death bite.

I hear a human scream next, and It's not Gale's.

* * *

><p>AN: So….Did Gale die? You'll have to wait and see! Sorry for no update yesterday! Two updates today! :D

Review please! And tell me if you have any ideas!

Guess who screamed! I'll PM you if you're right(:

I love you all!

~Mockingjay99


	33. Love and Death

I flinched at the scream. Peeta had leaped from the ladder and down towards Gale. He had said he wanted to die. But I wasn't going to let that happen. Peeta was inches away from the mutts, and they released Gale. Gale fell to the ground. Peeta sat, waiting for the mutts to attack.

"Peeta! Gale!" I screamed dropping to the ground. I quickly shot arrows at the mutts, seconds before they would've killed Peeta. They turned their attention to me, as I continued to shoot. Two of them fell to the ground, dead. One mutt left and It grabbed my neck, just as they did to the Peacekeepers earlier. I stiffened, prepared for my death. The mutt fell over. I watched as it slowly shook, then went cold, and still. Peeta was standing up in front of me, a knife in his hand. I have no idea where he got it, nor did I care to know. He dropped back to the ground, shaking. His head in his hands, curling up on the ground.

"Peeta." I said. No response. I glanced up at the others waiting for me, and ignored them. I ran to Gale, his face hollow.

"Gale." No response from him either. His eyes began to lose color.

"No! NO!" I screamed. I can't lose Gale, not him. Please don't take him. I need my bestfriend no matter how mad at him I am, I don't want my bestfriend dead. I wouldn't be able to bare it. He can't die. He can't!

"K-K-Kat-n-nisss" Gale choked out. My eyes widen. He's not dead. At least not yet.

"You're not leaving!" I choked as tears passed their barrier and ran down my cheeks. "You can't!"

"K-Katnissss" He choked out again. I nodded looking him right in the face. "I-I-lov-v-e y-you." He whispered. Then just like that, he was gone.

"NO!" I screamed. Tears falling onto Gale's shoulders. I shook him. "You can't be gone. No!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Finnick.

"Come on Katniss." Finnick says, he rubs my back a bit. I whip my head around in frustration.

"No!" I yelled. His face looked hurt. Gale's gone. He's really gone. I let more tears fall beforeI take a deep breath. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine Katniss. We need to go, I'm sorry about Gale." Finnick said. He opened his arms for a hug. Finnick's hugs weren't like Peeta's. It was comforting either way, I needed comfort, and Peeta wasn't able to give it. Peeta. I released Finnick and turned to Peeta, still crouched on the ground. I ran over to him and dropped to my knees.

"Peeta." I said. He whipped his head around.

"Leave without me! I don't deserve to be alive….I should be dead. Let me die!" He shouted. I took his hand.

"I'm not leaving you!" I yelled at him. Tears still pouring out of my eyes.

"I can't go! I'm a monster!" He shouted again. Tears filled his eyes, threatening to fall. I hadn't realized, but his eyes were dilated, as if he was having an episode. He wiped his eyes and scooted away from me. I grabbed his hand. I looked him right in the eye, and his eyes were filled with more misery. I stared, and moved his face closer to mine, before kissing him full on the lips. It might be our last, no matter if he is hijacked. I needed him, and he needed me. We needed each other. I gave him the passion he needed, and his eyes began to shrink back to their normal size. I locked my arms around his neck. Then I let go to look him in the eye. His breath taking blue orbs. He took a deep breath and I squeezed his hand tight, not ever wanting to let go, to afraid I would lose him.

"Peeta. Please stay with me." I said, he turned to look at me.

"Always." He murmured. I smiled and quickly kissed him again then helped him to his feet. We quickly climbed up the ladder to the streets above. After reaching the surface, we were in someone's utility room. I rose to my feet and a women busted through the door. She started to call out for help. But I sent an arrow through her heart.

* * *

><p>AN: I know, SHORTEST chapter yet, but I had already written over half of the chapter, and decided to just finish that chapter in the books my version. My friend is borrowing Mockingjay, by the way. ALSO updates on Wednesday will always be really late or early!

So 43 days until the movie! I'm about to cry I'm so excited! Did you see Josh on Ellen and Jimmy Kimmel yesterday? I did! Woo-Hoo! I love Josh(:

So yeah! Review Pretty Please!

If you Review, Clove's zombie WON'T stab you :D

I love you all!

~Mockingjay99


	34. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE: So I hope some of you guys don't hate me! I really did not want Finnick to die, and I knew someone's time was up. Gale seemed like the best choice without upsetting TOO MANY of you. I don't know If Prim will die yet, but Katniss does need someone major in her life to die. In the books I think coping with Peeta on Prim's death would have drawn them close together. I do not HATE Gale, Nor do I LOVE him. I don't despise him, I think he was cool at times. AT TIMES. But I will forever and ever and ever love Peeta(:

So, Don't hate me. Please.

I try my best! I was opposed to Gale's death for a while, but I knew someone had to die. I'm truly sorry If some of you hate me. I guess I'll have to live with it. But again, thanks to all of you who review! Or those who just read! I love you guys, a lot. I've developed a better writing style since I started my FanFiction account in December. I really enjoy writing, and I'm glad so many of you enjoy my writing! I almost have 300 reviews. Oh my gosh, that is so freaking amazing. I'm VERY shocked at all of the feedback I have gotten on this story, I mean seriously. 300? I made this account 2 MONTHS AGO! Most of the people on here who have like 200 or 300 reviews have been on for years! Not me! ONLY 2 MONTHS! Do you guys know how grateful I am? VERY!

So THANK YOU!

THANKS!

Gracias!

Grazie!

Merci!

Thank you all(:

I love you guys!

~Mockingjay99


	35. Fix you

A/N: I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! 3 FULL DAYS! I was busy this weekend, I'm terribly sorry! But, I still have a chapter for you! I must first, Thank some people! NET REVIEWER IS MY 300TH BY THE WAY :D

Thanks too…. EVERYONE! Oh my gosh you guys are so amazing! Like, for real. I love you all. No lie. And GUESS WHAT? I saw Journey 2 yesterday! Josh is the perfect human being. I love him! By the way, this chapter will be short. I need my book back! I hope my friend finishes Mockingjay soon, so I can use it for reference to my story! This chapter is basically fluff. I need something to pass time while I await the return of my book!

So, Chapter time!

**A Love Lost**

We searched through the woman's home, trying to find anything of use. After searching the home, we all sat down in her living room filled with couches. Everyone was silent. Peeta finally spoke up.

"I'm married, Real or Not Real?"

My eyes widened at his words. He's not sure if we're married. I feel my heart break a little. My Peeta is broken, maybe beyond repair. If not, I'm the only one who is capable of fixing him. No one answers his question.

"Real or Not Real!" He exclaims. My eyes turn to his and his are filled with confusion, and anger.

"Real." I mutter, biting my lip. He barely hears me then nods his head.

"Who did I get married too? Delly?" His question shocks me. I guess since he doesn't fully remember everything, he probably thinks I'm acting how I was before the Quell. I was cold to him, very harsh and rude. He doesn't think we would ever get married, but we are. And I want to be forever. Delly and Peeta were best friends throughout kindergarten and up until about two years ago. It was almost two years ago that we were reaped.

"No, Katniss." Finnick says. Peeta turns to me, a hint of a smile plays on his face. He turns to me again and he looks, happy.

"So we're married?" He asks. I nod. "For the Capitol of course…"

"No Peeta. We're really married." I say pulling the ring out from my pocket. He takes it into his hands and examines it. He looks at it closely.

"I gave you this pearl during the Quell."

"Yes." I say.

"You kept it all this time?"

"I need something to remember about you while you were in the Capitol."

"Oh," He says. He then thinks for a minute, I can tell by the look on his face. "I love you Katniss." He whispers it, afraid that he is wrong about it.

"I love you too Peeta." I say softly. I move closer to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He hesitates and wraps his arms around me, protecting me. One step closer to my Peeta.

One step closer to ending the rebellion.

A/N: I KNOW, Short chapter.

But, I need my book

So, I hope you guys want to review!

:D I love you all!

~Mockingjay99


	36. Simple

I know, I know How awful I am, I'M SO SORRY! I feel so terrible for not updating sooner, but I haven't had the time! I think I will try to get at least 3 chapters up this weekend because I have a three day weekend thanks to Presidents day!

I FELL SO BAD! I want to go back to updating daily but I know I'll just end up not, and disappointing you all. So every other day is my best. I'm sorry, maybe I can get back on track to updating daily!

I still love you guys though(:

Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews by the way! I have many of you guys telling me how much you like it, and that you're obsessed. Well I am very thankful to hear that! I still don't have my book back): So I have to wing it again, which means, basically more fluff. :D But fluff is good right? I guess it can be, too much is never enough though right? Fluff makes you squeal and freak out. Or at least, Katniss and Peeta fluff does that to me(;

Oh, and thanks for over 300 reviews! :D I love you guys so much!

ANYWAYS!

Here….You go!

Fluffy time! I decided to fill in a gap between Finnick and Annie's, and Katniss and Peeta's wedding. So basically a flashback to waste time before I get my book back! Here!

* * *

><p>~FLASHBACK~<p>

I sighed contently as I listened to the steady heartbeat pounding into my ear. Strong arms were wrapped firmly around me and I stared off at the ceiling while thinking. My wedding day was coming soon, and I couldn't be happier. My little girl would stir in my stomach as I inhaled and exhaled. She would occasionally kick, and that's when Peeta would burst into happiness. He was going to be a fantastic father, I knew he would. He was great with kids, I could tell. I sighed once again and began to gently shut my eyes. The darkness enveloped me as warmth surrounded me. Peeta's chest rose and fell rhythmically and I finally dosed off into a peaceful sleep.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

I remembered that night as if it was just yesterday. I was in a completely different situation now. I was still with Peeta, staring off at the ceiling, but Peeta was across the room from me, and I was in the Capitol, without my baby girl.

Rosemary. I had barely even spent time with my little girl. Peeta had spent more time with her than I had, because I was too focused on the war. But it was all for her. For Prim, and for my family. This rebellion has to end, and I may die trying but I'm going to stop it if it's the last thing I do. Rose isn't going to grow up to die in the arena, that's not her plan. Peeta and I will keep her safe, and she will be happy.

I lay on this cushioned couch and stare up at the blank ceiling. I sigh in relief of how worse things would get, but not that things are good and content. Things are not good, things need to be changed. Peeta needs to be himself again, and I hope he will regain memory of the real things. He can't be broken forever, or I might lose my sanity. I have to have Peeta to survive, He's my rock. I need him to support me, and help me when I fall.

He's my life. My only life. I need him, always. But now, I feel so selfish for even being with someone like Peeta. He's so good to me, and I've constantly hurt him. Before I got to 13 I never realized how much I needed him.

I suddenly remember the conversation I had with him hours ago. He had forgotten we were married, so surely he had forgotten about Rose. I carefully reach inside my pocket to grab one last thing I had taken just in case. An photo of my small baby girl.

I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I looked at the baby that was inside of my body for nearly 9 months. My baby, My daughter, my little angel. Rosemary Keagan Mellark. Keagan means little fire. Peeta thought It was good for me being known as the girl on fire. It fit her just right. She looked almost exactly like me, except the eyes. Her smile had a hint of Peeta too, but the eyes were unmistakably Peeta's. I loved those eyes of his, the ones that brought me hope, and faith. He was amazing, Peeta. I knew I couldn't live a thousand lifetimes and deserve him, because he was simply Perfect.

Simply Peeta.

* * *

><p>AN: So, Hope you liked it!

Review!

I love you guys so so so so so so so so so much!

~Mockingjay99


	37. Sneaking

A/N: I. Love. You. All. So. Freaking. Much.

So, story time. When I was in fourth grade, me and my friend Marissa decided to start writing stories. I made this character, and her name was Izzy Sparks. Funny enough, there is indeed a guitar hero character named that, but he's a guy. So we wrote stories with our characters, and the stories intertwined, had the same characters and stuff. So I made this story, FOREVER long, and still have a notebook filled with the story. Think I should post it one day? See how I wrote when I was 9 and 10? Sure. I will. Since you guys are AMAZING. I have been told, numerous amounts of times how great of an author you guys think I am. I honestly, think I am alright. But you guys think I'm amazing! I love you guys so much! You're the reason I write :D

I gave up. I'm going to continue the story without my book as a reference, and just skip a few things. You'll have to see to find out!

Thanks a million! Here's chapter 36!

* * *

><p>I woke up back In this apartment in the Capitol. Peeta was sprawled out on the floor, handcuffs still on his wrists. Pollux was on the couch across from me, Cressida and Finnick were on the floor too. I was the first awake, or so I had thought. Peeta was awake on the floor with the picture of Rose in his hands. He stared at it, for a while. I saw a few tears fall down his face. He saw me looking at him.<p>

"I-Is this our b-baby?" He asked. I nodded and slid onto the ground next to him.

"I-I'm a Daddy?" He stuttered. I nodded again, and his straight face turned into a smile. More tears slid down his face and I kissed his cheek.

"S-She's beautiful, just like you." He said.

"Her eyes look exactly like yours." I said. He nodded and held the picture to his heart.

"What's her name?" he said curiously.

"Rosemary Keegan Mellark." I said softly. His smile got wider.

"Rosemary." He repeated. Everyone began to wake up seconds later. I got off of the floor and quickly ate some soup the woman had in a cabinet. Everyone ate food out of cans before we headed out again.

Since we had made it above ground, I knew exactly where we needed to head next, Snow's mansion. I knew it would be no easy job getting there, but we could always try.

We crept through the streets and Cressida had told us of her friend Tigris' shop. We snuck into the shop and made camp there. Tigris was friendly, and was very kind to help us. It of course was dangerous letting us stay in the basement of her shop, but she still let us. Snow's mansion was near and we had to make it into it so I could assonate President Snow myself. I layed on a makeshift bed in the basement of the Capitol store and Finnick and me began talking.

"So Annie's pregnant?" I asked. He nodded. "You and Annie were made for each other."

"Look who's talking." Finnick teased. "I mean, you two are the 'Star-Crossed Lovers'."

"Well, I guess it was just meant to be." I said smiling.

"Well, we better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow." Finnick said.

"Right." I replied. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep but couldn't. I needed to end this. Now.

I snuck away from my squad and up the steps of the shop. No way anyone could hear me, I had quiet feet. I crept up into Tigris' store and put on a disguise. I quickly walked into the streets of the Capitol, carefully so no one could see me. My bow and arrows were hidden under the big fur coat that covered me. I slowly made my way to the side the mansion and took off my disguise, revealing my Mockingjay suit. I climbed up the side to a window on the second floor. I opened it up, barely able to keep my balance. I crept inside the empty bedroom, and stuck close to the wall. My back was glued to the wall as I slid over to the door. I cautiously opened it up, luckily without it creaking, and glanced out to see the outside. Guards were stationed across the hallway from me, and more were at the end. This was going to take skill.

I took our two explosive arrows and loaded one into my bow. I hit one of the Guardsmen and he fell to the ground. The explosion that pelted his chest was fairly small, but big enough to cause the guard next to him to fall. Two more Guards were at the end of the hall, and I quickly took them out. I crept down the hallway where two double doors were. I opened them up to find a bedroom, and one single lady was asleep on the bed. I stepped into the room silently and rounded the bed, getting a look at the sleeping figure. I look at their face and could tell who it was. Snow white hair and a 13 uniform.

President Alma Coin.

I loaded my bow and exited the room to find Snow's. I quickly found it and saw him sitting at a desk drinking tea.

"Nice to see you, Mockingjay."

A/N: MAJOR CHANGE UP! WHOA! I know, I know, really different! But I need to start up the sequel soon right? 3 more chapters! :D Different. and short...but I get my book back! My friend finished it. YAY :D So next chapter tomorrow :D

REIVEW!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

~Mockingjay99


	38. Death

A/N: Hey guys! Updates! So, thanks a MILLION for giving over 300 reviews! I am in pure shock seeing how much feedback I get. Around 10 reviews per chapter. And I update quite frequently when I can! I did change things up, because I need to start the sequel! So, I forgot to mention how Peeta got the picture, and so I'll let you know now. Lol. Katniss left it sitting next to her when she fell asleep, or he took it out of her pocket or something. But Peeta saw that he's a daddy): My own story saddens me. Poor Peeta, I love him so much):

Well, Review :D Love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>A Love Lost<strong>

**Chapter 37**

* * *

><p>"<em>Nice to see you Mockingjay."<em>

"What a pleasure Snow." I said, anger boiling up inside me just with seeing this monster.

"How's that husband of yours?" He asks, as if he _really _cares.

"Peeta is doing fine." I said briefly. He is fine, aside from the fact he's hijacked…

"That's wonderful, how's your baby? I heard you gave birth recently." He asks. I glare at him. He better not touch my baby, or his head is off of his body in two seconds. No one touches my baby.

"She is fine right now." I said. He gives me a wicked smile and I want to smack it off his face as soon as it appears on his face.

"That's fantastic. Now may I ask why you're here?"

"Well, If you must know, I want you dead." I said sternly. He lets out a chuckle.

"And how exactly did you plan on doing that?" He asks.

"Why would I expose my plan?" I ask. He chuckles once again.

"Still stubborn I see, Miss Everdeen, or should I say Mellark?"

"Stop with the stalling Snow, You're dead to me." I say, my heart rate increasing dramatically, my anger is about to explode.

"Well, I guess it's time for my death now isn't it?" I nod. He gives another wicked smile and stands up just as Coin walks in. Alma Coin, I don't care to know why she is here, I want to smack her just as much as I want to kill snow.

"Alma, how are you doing?" Snow asks.

"Shut it Snow." Coin snarls.

"How long have you been here?" I ask Coin. She gives me a weak smile.

"We arrived about a week ago, took over his mansion. His execution was already scheduled for this afternoon. I knew you would be appearing sometime today." She says. I glare at her and then at Snow. "Come with me Snow." She says and they exit the room. So, Coin has been here. Something isn't right, I don't like it. I exit Snow's room and Effie walks up to me.

"Katniss! Oh how I have missed you!" She exclaims pulling me in for a hug.

"Um, Hi Effie." I mumbled.

"Come, come! You're needed for a meeting!" She says in her awful Capitol accent. I'm still confused with my current situation. If she was here, where are the others? What's going on? We walk into a large room similar to the command room. Everyone was here, Peeta, Finnick, Pollux, Cressida, Haymitch, Beetee, and Johanna. I sit down in an empty seat and see Coin at the head of the table.

"How did everyone get here?" I ask. Coin smiles.

"We contacted them through the Holo, they were rushed here right after you had arrived." She tells me. I remember the Holo, I had given it to Pollux to use for directions. I was going to let it explode on the mutts, but things happened differently. A single tear rushes down my cheek as I remember Gale. My best friend isn't with me anymore. I quickly wipe the tears away and focus back on what we are discussing. "We have been discussing on having one last symbolic Hunger Games for the Capitol children. Have them suffer the way we did."

"Absolutely not." Peeta says. "No way we're having another games, they don't deserve it, no one does."

"I'm with Peeta." Annie says. I hadn't noticed she was here until she peaked her head around Finnick to give her input. Her stomach is larger than before, I had nearly forgotten she was pregnant.

"I don't think we should." Beetee says.

"I think It might make sense to let them have a Capitol games." Finnick retorts.

"I think we should." Johanna says sternly. "I'd like to see these horrible people get a taste of their own medicine."

"Haymitch?" Coin asks. He sighs.

"I'm with whatever the Mockingjay has to say." He gives me a quick wink.

"Katniss?" Coin says. All eyes are on me now, and I know what needs to happen.

"Yes. The capitol spent seventy-five years torturing the districts by hosting the games. I think one more games for them wouldn't really even compare to what they've done for us. I vote yes." I say. I hear a few gasps, and Haymitch nods.

"Then I vote yes too." Haymitch says proudly.

"Well then it's settled." Coin announces. "We will have one last games." I notice Peeta shaking his head as she announces the conclusion and everyone begins to leave. I walk over to Peeta and pull him in for a hug.

"I missed you." I mutter. He chuckles.

"I missed you too." He says smiling. I am then pulled away by Coin.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

"It's time." She says and leads me out the door. I walk out to the balcony of his mansion and see thousands of Capitol citizens flooding into the streets to witness the death of Snow. I'm still amazed this is really happening. Snow is attached to a wooden post and I am the one supposed to kill him. I load my bow and think of what is right to do. I take a deep breath and notice Snow is coughing. He was laughing at one point, and it turned into a despicable cough. Blood drips from his mouth and I reposition my bow. I send my arrow flying and it hits Coin in the heart and she plummets off the balcony.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a cell-like room. Snow is dead. Coin is dead. Snow's death was undetermined. He either choked on his own blood, or the crowd of Capitol citizens crushed him. I lay on a cot in this room and smile. The rebellion is over. I killed Coin. My child is safe from the Hunger Games. Peeta is still alive. Prim, Prim is still alive. Rosemary Keegan Mellark, my baby, is safe. I'm in the Capitol. I'm not sure what's going on. I reach over to the bedside table and take a morphling tablet, eventually drifting back off into a dreamless sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Was it TOO different? I'm not sure if I liked it…..I don't know, You tell me! I love you guys! Review please!

~Mockingjay99


	39. Heading Home

A/N: This story is coming to a close! Not many more chapters, 2! I'm sorry): I definitely am going to miss you guys): This is my most successful story, and my favorite! Thanks a MILLION to all of you! I never thought I would get so many positive reviews. I really wanted 100 reviews, at least that much. 350? Really? You all are Amazing! Even if you don't review, you read. That's important to me! Thanks a bunch!

I'm not sure about a sequel….Should I write one?

Anyways! Here's the next Chappie!

* * *

><p>A Love Lost<p>

Chapter 38...I think?

* * *

><p>After several days in that cell, Haymitch walks in. I was just about ready to kill myself, everyone would have been so much better If I was dead. I only hurt people…<p>

"Your trials over. You're going home to 12." He says, and exits the room, leaving the door open for me to leave. My braid isn't done, my uniform has rips in it, and I haven't showered since I was last in 13. I look terrible. I exit the room and walk down the hallway following Haymitch to the hovercraft. As soon as I arrive my mother comes up to me, Rose in her hands. I run to meet them and take Rose in my hands. She's so much bigger, she's about 2 months old now. I cry and hold her close to me. My mother smiles.

"She's missed you." My mother says, wiping the tears off of my face.

"I missed her like crazy." I mutter softly, pulling my mother into a hug.

"I missed you, Prim did too." She said. Prim. I run onto the hovercraft with Rose and find Prim, happy and cheery. I run to her and she hugs me and Rosemary. I smile and hug Prim tight.

"I missed you Prim." I say. She nods tears running down her face too.

"Katniss?" she asks.

"What, Prim?" I ask adjusting Rose on my hip as she sucks her thumb.

"Me and Mom aren't going back to 12." She says. What? She isn't coming home…Why?

"Why?" I ask.

"We got jobs in 4, working at a hospital. I really want to stay in 12 Katniss, but I need to help people, I have a job too." She says. She's 14 now, I need to let her, she's getting older. She won't always be mine to take care of, she will get married soon enough. Rory and her started dating back in 13. Maybe they'll get married in the future, then she will no longer be mine. I have to let her go,

"Alright." I say with a weak smile. She smiles back , and asks to hold Rose, I agree and she bounces back into her seat on the Hovercraft. I sit down and hear loud footsteps from behind me. I turn around and see Peeta walking onto the hovercraft. I break into a smile and run into his arms. I feel more tears run down my face. I missed him, my Peeta. He spent the last couple of days in the hospital with Dr. Aurelius. I break away from his grip, and kiss him. I missed him so much, and I needed him. He needed me, We need each other. Without him, I'm broken glass. He's the glue that puts me back together.

"I love you Peeta." I said tears still rolling down my cheeks. He wiped them away and kissed me again. We literally stood there and kissed for a good few minutes. Once we broke apart, I rested my forehead on his.

"I love you too Katniss." He said and then took my hand, guiding me to Prim. His eyes widened and tears soon poured out of his eyes while he held Rose. My heart broke into a million pieces as I saw him with her, it saddened me knowing he didn't know he was a father. But, they were together now, and I was glad about that. He looked at her and held her close.

"She looks just like you." He said, smiling.

"I told you her eyes are yours." I said. He nodded and carried Rose while she clinged to his side, and we sat down. Heading Home.

* * *

><p>AN: Short again :/ But, reunions! Yay! Next chapter in 12, then the Epilogue):

Maybe a sequel? I don't know If this story needs one. I want 400 reviews, PLEASE! I will be eternally grateful, and will have EXTRA long chapters! Please! Love you guys! :D Can't update tomorrow :/ Choir concert thing, either late Wednesday or Thursday, review please! Love you guys!

~Mockingjay99


	40. UPDATE: Sequel

A/N: It's been demanded. I'm writing a sequel. I didn't exactly want to at first, only because I don't necessarily like writing with their child already born. I like already having a character planned out for me, and I don't have to write one entirely myself. But….I think I might do something else…

BUT before I get to that, I need to tell you guys one more time how amazing you are! Yesterday alone, I was told twice that I inspire them to write, Asked twice to co-write, and people told me I was their alltime favorite author! WOW, I feel like you guys are all just AMAZING. I love reviews, they really help me figure out what's good and bad to incorporate into the story. You all are so amazing, I love you guys SO much! Thanks for taking time to review, it means a lot to me. I'm serious, you all are awesome.

So, I've been thinking about new stories to be putting up, And I have a few in mind. I had someone point out in the reviews that they want a sequel, but there wasn't much to write about. I think that's true. There's pretty much just day-to-day life back in 12 now. Fluffy moments of course, but just general stuff.

So, what if I didn't give you a sequel? What If I gave a whole new story? I'd have to put it on hold of course for a while, too many stories I have already writing. But, It would still be written for you guys. So, new story? Here's some Ideas I had….

One of 'those' Panem as a high school fic's. I talked about this with HungerGamesLover1020, and we ARE writing one like this sometime soon.

Okay, I know, I know…I'm terrible for thinking this….But it seemed different from what I usually write…. What If I made one where Peeta dies? I know I'm terrible for thinking that, but the ones I've read (That made me burst into tears) seemed really good. I'd like to give it a try.

After Mockingjay, Katniss gets married to Gale, but hates her relationship and misses Peeta. I've read 2 or 3 about stuff like this one, and I loved them! I want to write one my own

So, Sequel? Or new story? YOU TELL ME! Review please! Let's get 400 and I will LOVE YOU FOREVER! Thanks a million guys!

~Mockingjay99


	41. Epilogue

A/N: We did it! 400 reviews! Thanks so much guys! Ahhh! I'm just speechless, at how great this story is going. I thought it might get little feedback, but so many of you guys like it! Thanks!

So, I don't think I'm going to write a sequel, I honestly don't think there would be much to write about. BUT I will have 2 new stories out by next week! Hahaha! So stick around, I'm not leaving :D So here's the epilogue. I might end up writing a sequel, just after I finish up some stories, okay?

Thanks guys! Here's the next chapter! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER!

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<strong>

The broken man I spend all my time with, is my husband. He bakes, he paints, he is perfect.

He never takes sugar in his tea, sleeps with the windows open, and double knots his shoelaces.

He is mine, I am his.

My precious daughter is just like me. Rose is stubborn as can be, but has a way with words, like her father.

I also have my son, Jay. I thought with everything in my life that had to do with Mockingjay's, it was a perfect name.

Jay is now 4, Rose is 7. Jay is yet to be in school, but wants to go so badly.

Posy took it the hardest with the news about Gale.

I still cry about it often, I miss my best friend.

I wish I told him I did love him, and I did.

Just not the way I love Peeta.

Peeta bakes, I hunt on occasion. We keep ourselves busy, and often see Haymitch, Johanna, or the Odair family.

Luke, looks just like his father. Annie is a wonderful mother, and Finnick is a great father.

Finnick is so happy now, unlike the state he was in without Annie.

But he's in love, who could blame him?

I am too, with my bestfriend. My rock. My shelter. My hope. My boy with bread. My dandelion in the spring.

And that's just what I need.

So, on the nights when I can't sleep, due to the nightmares, Peeta comforts me. Holds me. Kisses me.

I feel safe with him, always have. Always will.

One day we'll tell the kids how we've survived all the years, death at every turn.

We'll tell them about how we came to be, how we've made it through.

They'll find out when they're older, Peeta says it will be alright.

Why has he always been so perfect?

I'll never know, but I do know I don't deserve him.

But he won't settle, he loves me. And I love him.

We need each other to survive.

He may still have his episodes, but he hasn't since a year after the rebellion.

We make it through.

I hope I never see the day, when I lose him.

He'll never be Lost.

He's my love.

And we can do this.

Together.

* * *

><p>AN: I actually cried writing this. I'm so upset it's over! I'll never forget this you guys, you all are unbelieveablly amazing. I love you guys so, so much! I will miss you guys! If you love my writing, go check out some others stories of mine! I hope to see you all soon!

I'll miss you guys.

With my final goodbye for this story...

I LOVE YOU ALL!

~Mockingjay99


	42. Ending Authors Note

A/N: I'm going to miss you guys so much! Have you noticed that right above this message, this story says COMPLETE. Why you ask? Because. It's done. Over. Nada. I'm seriously going to miss every single one of you. This has definitely been an amazing experience! So, More stories!

I started writing this over a month ago. Only got 7 reviews on the first chapter at first, ehh. BUT GUESS WHAT!

436 reviews currently. 436 REVIEWS. That means, I was told around 430 times, that people love my story. Do you know how much that means to me? A LOT. I was told I inspire people, asked to co-write, told I should become a publishing author! You guys just boosted my confidence up like 100 times!

So, I thank every single one of you who ever reviewed. YOU ARE AMAZING.

I thank all of you who took the time to read!

Sadly, I don't think I will be writing a sequel, unless something suddenly comes to me, and I have the urge to write one.

I WILL though, have 3 new stories up in the next month!

Me and HungerGamesLover1020 are writing one together, PM me for more details :D

I am also writing one for a re-write after Mockingjay, Katniss marries Gale, and deeply regrets it. You'll have to see what happens when I post it :D

And ALSO I think I might write another….It's a secret though!

So stick around for more stories!

I cried writing the Epilogue, did I say that? Well, It made me upset that this story was over! I still am deeply saddened, but I will have more stories coming!

So, Review, I love you guys! And go check out my other stories!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

~Mockingjay99


	43. It's Over: Other stories

So I lied. This is the last Author's Note!

I was asked to post the names of my other stories, so Here they are, and their summaries.

If She Only Knew-It's Back! Peeta tries to talk to Katniss. Will they become friends? More? Read to find out! Starts when they are both fourteen. No Games. AU

Promises- Back by Popular Demand. Similar to my story If She Only Knew. Katniss and Peeta, no games. VERY Fluffy! (AU No Games, Katniss and Peeta back in 12.)

Letters From Victors-In Catching Fire, Peeta told Katniss to write letters to their friends and Family because they never said goodbye. Peeta and Katniss even wrote letters to each other, in case they didn't survive. These are those letters.

Mess I Made- What if Gale was more abusive? What if Katniss had a bigger heart? What if Peeta Learned to move on? "It's not okay anymore, I'm not happy." Alternate Mockingjay ending.

Fire Burning in the Rain-Katniss and Peeta spend a day together. Post-Mockingjay, Pre-Epilogue. One-Shot. Fluff, Fluff, Fluff!

Real or not Real?- Between Mockingjay and Epilogue. Katniss and Peeta Living Back in District 12. How do they grow closer? What will happen? Rated T just to be safe.

Always- Sequel to Real or Not Real.

SO there are all my other stories! I hope to see you all go check them out!

I have one coming out VERY VERY soon that I'm Co-wrting with HungerGamesLover1020, and I am also co-writing "Deserving You" With TeamPeetaandKatniss! Go look for those stories! And read mine!

I'LL MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

~Mockingjay99


End file.
